The Future in Their Midst
by starzee
Summary: They were all standing talking about what to do with the coffins when future Damon and future Caroline appear before them bringing the way to kill Klaus and a few shocking revelations about the future...
1. Chapter 1

I don't own The Vampire Diaries, I'm just a fan :)

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I couldn't help going nuts on the Damon/Caroline stories because the last episode was just EPIC FAIL. I am so disappointed in the show. I mean how many times is Tyler going to have to put Caroline's life in danger before she tells him to leave her the hell alone? And how many times is Damon going to let Elena totally use him then cast him aside before he _learns_? It's just pathetic. And in what universe does Damon Salvatore let someone vervain him and steal his blood and he doesn't do _anything_? They've turned him into such a defanged Elena doormat. They've ruined what must have been the most interesting character in a TV show ever and it makes me furious.**

**This story is set from the point where Damon discovers Stefan's hidden the coffins in the witch's house. Disregard anything after that.**

* * *

><p>The Future in Their Midst<p>

Chapter 1

* * *

><p>Damon, Stefan, Caroline, Elena and Bonnie were standing in the room with the coffins in the witches' house when the air shifted in front of them... and Damon and Caroline appeared. New Damon was wearing his usual attire but new Caroline had black jeans and a cream long sleeved sweater on and her hair was tied up with dark smoky eye makeup. Her hair was marginally darker blonde too and she looked older. All five of their jaws dropped. New Damon and Caroline looked at the other five and Caroline rolled her eyes.<p>

"They weren't supposed to be here." Damon said to her apologetically.

"So much for your 'amazing memory', dumbass." Caroline said and Damon rolled his eyes at her. "You're like Colonel Hathi." She said and he looked at her confused.

"Who the fuck is Colonel Hathi?" He asked her.

"The elephant from the Jungle Book." She said and he stared at her sceptically.

"What?" He asked confused.

"It's Disney, Damon. How is possible you haven't seen that?" Caroline asked like he was stupid.

"You answered your own question, twit. It's _Disney_." Damon said like it was so obvious and she shot him an annoyed look.

"What the hell is wrong with Disney? Is this yet _another _thing that you're 'too cool' to appreciate?" She asked him amused and he smirked at her.

"You really are an idiot sometimes." He chuckled fondly and she rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. They weren't supposed to see us." Caroline pointed to the five people standing staring in shock. Present time Damon and Caroline were shocked at their obvious future selves' interaction. Caroline was stunned that she bantered like that with Damon. Damon was shocked that he looked at her so fondly.

"What the hell is going on?" Bonnie asked shocked. Caroline glanced at Damon.

"She said not to tell them." Damon reminded her.

"Bit late now, dumbass." Caroline said and Damon sighed.

"We're from the future." Damon said and the other five looked surprised.

"Why are you here?" Bonnie asked confused.

"Because we fucked up the future by opening _that _coffin." Damon pointed to the coffin that Stefan and Bonnie had been trying to open.

"What's in the coffin?" Elena asked concerned. Damon glanced at Caroline then.

"Something way worse than Klaus." Caroline said and they all looked shocked.

"Then how are we going to kill Klaus?" Stefan asked annoyed.

"With this." Future Damon said with a smirk pulling out a potion bottle from his pocket and holding it up. "We killed him with this already so we know it works." He said.

"This is so weird." Present Damon said looking at his future self.

"It really is." Present Caroline said looking at hers. Future Damon and Caroline looked at each other amused with knowing looks.

"How far into the future are you from?" Bonnie asked.

"Fourteen years and three months." Caroline replied.

"What happened?" Stefan asked.

"We shouldn't tell them that." Damon said to Caroline.

"We're here to change the future, Damon, what does it matter? It'll be different when we go back anyway." She pointed out.

"But what if it changes..." Damon trailed off and she shot him a smirk.

"It won't." She said.

"What if it changes _what_?" Present Damon asked his future self with narrowed eyes. Present Damon thought his future self was acting weird.

"Nothing." Future Damon smirked. "You're still way too stupid to know about it yet." He said and everyone laughed at present Damon's annoyed expression.

"That's funny. Look at your old face. You're furious." Future Caroline said to future Damon who chuckled.

"There's nothing _old_ about my face." Future Damon said with a smirk and she giggled.

"This must be like a dream for you. Now you can finally literally fuck yourself." Future Caroline said and Stefan, Bonnie, present Caroline and Elena all laughed loudly while both Damons rolled their eyes.

"That's ridiculous, twit." Future Damon said dryly and she giggled.

"You're totally thinking about it now though, aren't you?" She teased and Stefan, Bonnie, present Caroline and Elena buckled over with laughter at their interaction.

"No, but I bet _you _are." Damon whispered in her ear so none of them heard and she smirked at him deviously.

"Totally." She winked at him and he chuckled.

"Are you two friends?" Bonnie asked sceptically and they looked at each other amused.

"Uh... Yeah." Caroline replied. Bonnie happened to notice Caroline's left hand and she looked confused.

"Caroline? Did you get married?" Bonnie asked pointing to her hand and Caroline's eyes widened and she looked at her hand and saw her diamond wedding band sitting there. Future Damon rolled his eyes.

"No... uh... it's... uh... my mom gave me that." Caroline lied and they all knew it.

"Idiot." Damon chuckled. "You're pissed at me for forgetting the day but _you _wear _that_?" He asked amused.

"Oh _shut up_." Caroline said exasperated and he smirked. "Yeah, I got married." Caroline said and present Caroline looked shocked.

"When?" Bonnie asked.

"Ten and a half years ago." Caroline smiled.

"To _who_?" Present Caroline asked in disbelief as that was only three and a half years away.

"Nobody important." Future Caroline said and future Damon couldn't help cracking a laugh.

"Thanks a lot, Blondie." He said amused and all five jaws dropped.

"NO FUCKING WAY!" They all laughed loudly at present Caroline's exclamation. Even present Damon laughed.

"Look at our old faces. They're horrified." Caroline giggled and Damon laughed with her amused.

"Are you _joking_?" Present Damon asked with saucer wide eyes and they both laughed.

"No, she's _unbelievable_ in bed, dude." Future Damon said to present Damon and present Caroline blushed while future Caroline smacked future Damon's arm and he winked at her. "Oh, by the way, past Caroline, don't sleep with that mutt again." He said.

"What?" She asked confused.

"Ignore him. He's just a possessive ass." Future Caroline said and future Damon chuckled.

"He's a _werewolf_. It's disgusting." He wrinkled his nose and Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Yeah? Well you slept with like half the planet. You can't say _anything_." Caroline said and both Damons chuckled amused. "You probably slept with a werewolf and didn't even know it." She teased and they both looked horrified.

"Did not!" Both Damons said simultaneously and everyone laughed.

"What else happened apart from the weirdest marriage ever?" Stefan asked curiously and they both laughed.

"Your marriage is way weirder than _ours_." Caroline replied amused and Damon chuckled.

"Totally." Damon said amused.

"I'm married too?" Stefan asked confused as obviously he wasn't married to Elena. Elena was looking at them confused too as they hadn't mentioned her future self at all.

"Mmhmm." Damon replied amused.

"Let's not tell him that one. He'd get so pissed if we did and it changed anything between them." Caroline said and Damon shot her an annoyed look.

"Oh, so it's okay for you to totally fuck up _our _future by wearing your stupid ring but I can't tell Stefan who he marries?" Damon asked her annoyed and they were all shocked at that. Present Damon especially since he clearly _adored _her.

"How is it going to fuck up ours?" Caroline asked him confused.

"Because your past self hates me and my past self is a moron." He said and Stefan, Bonnie and Elena were shaking with laughter at that while present Damon shot him an annoyed look.

"Standing right here." Present Damon said annoyed and future Damon rolled his eyes.

"Why don't you buzz off and go drink or something?" Future Damon said and they were all kind of surprised that future Damon clearly was annoyed at how he used to behave.

"Will you stop worrying so much?" Future Caroline said to him.

"I suppose we do have the memory potions to give them." Damon conceded.

"Memory potions?" Bonnie asked curiously.

"Future you gave us memory potions in case any of you need to forget that you saw us." Caroline explained.

"So did you come back in time just to stop us from opening the coffin?" Bonnie asked.

"That and I'm going to give Klaus the potion so that if I die here in this time, it doesn't matter in the future because _that _Damon will still be alive." Damon pointed to present Damon.

"Does opening that coffin result in a lot of people dying?" Bonnie asked.

"Yes, it practically starts an apocalypse. Jeremy, my mom, Matt, Ric and half of Mystic Falls as well as tons of humans away from Mystic Falls. We were on the run for a long time before we found the potion to kill Klaus and we're still on the run from _that_." Caroline pointing to the coffin shocking them.

"Anyway, we have that thing to go do." Damon said to Caroline seriously and she nodded.

"Bonnie will kill us if we don't do that first." She muttered.

"Do what?" Bonnie asked.

"Nothing. Better if you all don't know about it." Damon replied.

"We'll be staying in the B&B just past the Mystic Falls sign if anyone has questions." Caroline smiled.

"We can't answer anymore questions. They already know way too much." Damon replied annoyed.

"Chill out, Damon." Caroline said softly then took his hand and he rolled his eyes but interlaced their fingers anyway.

"Whatever. Let's just go." He said then towed her out of the room by the hand and Caroline waved at the five of them then they were gone.

"So... that's weird." Present Damon said wide eyed at his weird future self's behaviour.

"You're so different in the future." Bonnie commented amused and he rolled his eyes.

"I can't believe you two are going to get married in three and a half years." Stefan teased them with a laugh and they both glared at him while Bonnie chuckled amused.

"You're married to someone weird too apparently." Bonnie pointed out to Stefan.

"Bet it's _you_." Damon said to Bonnie with a smirk and both Stefan and Bonnie looked highly sceptical as if that would _never _happen. (Little did they know...)

"They didn't say anything about what happens to me though." Elena said confused.

"Well, you're obviously not dead since they didn't add you to the list." Bonnie replied.

* * *

><p>Future Damon and Caroline wouldn't be able to kill Klaus for a few days so they decided to just spend some time together since they'd fixed Jeremy's compulsion so he wouldn't die as the original compulsion Damon put on him resulted in his death. They were hunted in the future and they were both revelling in the fact they could just <em>be<em> in this time. That evening, the present five decided they needed to talk to them again so they went to the B&B and when they approached Damon tapped his ear then pointed to the back of the building.

The five of them walked round the building and found future Damon stretched out on an outdoor lounge chair with Caroline on top of him with her back to his chest. He had his arms around her waist and they were covered in a blanket. They both looked _so _happy lying there looking up at the sky while they talked to each other and it made present Damon and Caroline glance at each other awkwardly.

"What are you doing?" Stefan asked curiously and the two of them looked up.

"Ugh. You just _had _to tell them where we're staying." Damon muttered and Caroline giggled.

"We're on the run in the future. We rarely ever get to just sit and do nothing with each other." Caroline smiled then took a sip out of her glass of wine that was sitting next to Damon's own glass of wine on the table next to them.

"What are you doing here?" Damon asked them as he straightened his chair up but Caroline stayed sitting on his lap and he kept his arms around her.

"We have questions." Bonnie replied.

"What happens to me?" Elena asked. "Neither of you said anything about it earlier." She said.

"You're married to a guy called Max and you're pregnant at the moment in our time and you already have a son. You're living in London and you're a kindergarten teacher." Caroline replied surprising all of them. "You were compelled to forget all about the supernatural world after Klaus died and we check up on you every once in a while to see if you're still alive or not." Caroline said.

"But why?" Elena asked confused.

"After Jeremy died you said you couldn't cope with it all." Caroline replied casually.

"Stefan's married to Bonnie, right?" Present Damon asked and future Damon and Caroline laughed loudly.

"What makes you think that?" Caroline asked with a smirk.

"They totally are. Knew it." Present Damon said they chuckled.

"But how could I be married to a vampire?" Bonnie asked shocked and they both shot her an amused look.

"You're a vampire." Damon smirked and all of their jaws dropped.

"WHAT? How?" Bonnie exclaimed.

"Long story." Caroline shrugged. "Though the more shocking thing is that you and Damon are the very best of friends." She smirked and present Damon and Bonnie looked shocked beyond belief.

"True. I do love my Bonbon to death." Future Damon said amused and they all gaped at him admitting it.

"How?" Bonnie asked shocked and future Damon smirked.

"Because we practically have _everything _in common." Damon replied and they both looked stunned.

"Like what?" Present Damon asked sceptically.

"Music, movies, TV Shows, humour... You'll get her drunk one night and you'll both realise it." Caroline said amused. Bonnie and Damon looked at each other sceptically.

"I don't believe you." Bonnie said and Damon smirked.

"When you were five you ate a pink crayon because your cousin told you that you'd see a unicorn." Damon said to her and her jaw dropped. She'd never told _anyone _that!

"How could you possibly know that?" Bonnie asked stunned.

"I know _everything _about you, Bonnie." Damon winked at her.

"That's disturbing." Bonnie muttered and future Damon chuckled.

"You know everything about me too." He replied amused and present Damon looked at his future self sceptically.

"That seems unlikely." Present Damon said and future Damon smirked.

"She knows about that thing we did in the tent." He said and present Damon gaped at him.

"No. There's no way." Present Damon said shocked and future Damon chuckled.

"_That_ is how much you'll trust her one day." Future Damon smirked.

"He won't even tell _me _that." Caroline commented amused. "They even got matching tattoos." Caroline teased Damon who rolled his eyes.

"Stop mocking that, Blondie. You're just pissed because you don't have the perfect BFF." He replied amused and Caroline giggled while the others were shocked at Damon calling Bonnie perfect.

"I swear he loves Bonnie more than me." Caroline smirked over her shoulder at him and he chuckled.

"Totally." He winked at her and she laughed.

"What the hell happened to you?" Stefan asked Damon confused and he chuckled.

"I have the perfect best friend and the most amazing wife. Why the hell wouldn't I be happy?" He asked amused. They all looked at him sceptically. "I mean she could be less of a twit at times but nobody's perfect." He teased. "Well, except Bonnie." He said and Caroline laughed while the others looked shocked.

"You totally miss her already, don't you?" Caroline asked him amused.

"I so do." Damon muttered and she giggled while the others looked highly confused.

"Is Bonnie like that with him too?" Elena asked confused and Caroline laughed.

"Yeah. They might as well be super glued together." Caroline teased and Damon chuckled. "Bonnie will be here tomorrow." She said and Damon grinned. They all saw how ecstatic he was at the thought of that.

"Why tomorrow?" Bonnie asked confused.

"Damon contacted her and told her that you all saw us so she's coming to help." Caroline replied.

"We're going to have to go to the witches' house really early." Damon commented.

"Why?" Caroline asked confused.

"We don't know how they'll react to her being a vampire so we might have to speed her out of there so they don't hurt her." Damon said.

"Why isn't she coming tonight?" Stefan asked curiously.

"She's probably watching the Godfather II with jelly beans because future Stefan's mad at her." Damon replied and Bonnie's jaw dropped.

"How..." Bonnie blinked rapidly as she always watched the Godfather II with jelly beans when she was sad.

"Everything, Bonnie." Damon smirked and she looked stunned... though, weirdly, the fact he knew that made her believe him.

"What's my favourite movie?" Bonnie asked him and he chuckled.

"You tell everyone that it's Goodfellas but it's _actually _My Girl and you cry every time he gets stung by the bees." Damon smirked and her jaw dropped.

"Your favourite movie is My Girl?" Elena asked Bonnie surprised.

"Uh... yeah." Bonnie said shocked and Damon chuckled.

"Go ahead. I know you're dying to grill me." Damon said amused.

"Colour." She said.

"Orange." Damon replied.

"Subject." She said and he smirked.

"Math." Damon replied.

"Food." She said.

"Meal is pork chop with apple sauce and fries. Snack is hot Doritos. Dessert is apple pie with ice cream." He said and she blinked in surprise.

"Song." She said.

"You have two. Your favourite love song is 'If Tomorrow Never Comes' by Ronan Keating and your favourite regular song is 'Paint it Black' by The Rolling Stones." Damon said and she looked stunned. Present Damon nodded in approval for the Rolling Stones choice.

"Something I've never told anyone." She said and he smirked.

"My Bonnie would slap me if I said that out loud so I'll just say 'dungarees'." He said and her jaw dropped.

"I told you that?" She asked wide eyed and he laughed.

"Yes and I laughed my _ass _off." He smirked and she rolled her eyes while everyone else looked half amused and half shocked. Just then Damon's phone rang surprising all of them. He looked at the screen and grinned. They all guessed who it was.

"Hey." He smiled.

"_Hey. Stefan's annoying me. I'm just going to head there now._" She said and he chuckled.

"Awesome. You know, your past self just grilled me." He said amused and she giggled.

"_About what?_" Bonnie asked.

"She didn't believe that we're friends in the future." He said amused and she laughed.

"_I'm sure your past self will do the same._" She said amused and he chuckled.

"Can you make the spell so that you arrive at the B&B?" Damon asked.

"_No, but I've changed it so that I arrive outside the house instead of in the coffin room._" She said and he looked surprised.

"Cool, I'll come get you. How long are you going to be?" He asked.

"_You don't have to come get me. I'll just run over to the B&B when I arrive. The spirits can't use their magic outside of the property._" She said.

"Are you sure?" He asked sceptically.

"_Yeah. Don't worry. What room are you in?_" She asked.

"We're behind the B&B with the past crew." Damon replied amused and she giggled.

"_Alright. I should be there in a few minutes._" She said.

"Cool, what do you want to drink?" He asked.

"_Whatever you're having._" She replied.

"Alright." He replied.

"_Okay, see you soon. Love you._" Bonnie said.

"Love you too. Bye." Damon said then hung up and the others were shocked at Damon saying something so affectionate out loud. Present Damon and Stefan had obviously heard the conversation and they were glancing at each other wide eyed. "For those of you who didn't hear, she'll be here in a few minutes." He smirked.

"I'll go get another glass. Anyone else want some wine?" Caroline asked motioning to the three bottles of wine they had outside with them.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own The Vampire Diaries, if I did, Damon would direct his attentions to an amazing blonde on the show instead of the dull as dishwater doppelganger.

* * *

><p>The Future in Their Midst<p>

Chapter 2

* * *

><p>About five minutes later, Caroline was still inside the B&amp;B and Damon and the present five were sitting around the table. Future Bonnie appeared and she looked a few years older, her hair was longer with a reddish hue to it and her clothing was a little more fitted and her skin was a little paler. Damon hopped to his feet with a grin and she ran over to him, jumped on him and hugged him tightly with a matching grin and his arms went around her just as tightly.<p>

"I missed you!" Bonnie said and he chuckled.

"I missed you too." Damon said and the other five were staring wide eyed at the two of them hugging like that. Bonnie kept one arm around his back and he kept one arm over her shoulders as she turned to look at the five.

"Hey." She said amused.

"Totally weird." Present Bonnie said looking at her future self.

"I want to see the tattoo." Present Caroline said and both future Bonnie and Damon chuckled. They rolled up their right sleeves and showed the inside of their right wrists where they both had a circle tattooed with 'per sempre' in the middle of the circle. (_Forever_)

"Why 'forever'?" Stefan asked.

"Because we'll be best friends forever." Bonnie said and Damon chuckled.

"Mmhmm." Damon nodded in agreement with a smirk. "Oh, by the way, what were you doing before you got here?" He asked her and she looked at him confused.

"Just watching a movie." She shrugged.

"Which one?" He smirked.

"Godfather II." She replied and he chuckled.

"Told you so." Damon said to the five of them amused and they all looked surprised that he knew her so well.

"Have you seen Ric?" Bonnie asked him softly.

"No." He said. "We'll no doubt see him at some point, unfortunately." He added and she nodded. The other five looked confused.

"Why don't you want to see Ric?" Elena asked confused as Damon and Bonnie sat down at the table next to each other.

"Because he died just over eight years ago and if it was his time then fixing things here won't bring him back in our future. We won't know until we go back so it'll be hard to see him knowing we might not have him there." Bonnie explained and they all looked surprised.

"Why isn't my future self here too?" Stefan asked confused and Bonnie sighed.

"Because someone had to stay behind in case we change something too much and make it worse and future Stefan is annoying me so he got lumped with staying." Bonnie smirked and Damon chuckled.

"Why is future me annoying you?" Stefan asked sceptically and she laughed.

"Because all your future self ever does is nag." Damon said and they all laughed.

"At least some things haven't changed." Present Damon quipped and they chuckled.

"He's worse where we come from." Future Damon said and they chuckled while Stefan rolled his eyes.

"When did you and future Stefan get married?" Caroline asked and Bonnie looked surprised.

"You told them?" She asked Damon.

"Past me guessed." He replied and she chuckled.

"Ten months ago." Bonnie replied.

"Was I your bridesmaid?" Caroline asked and both Bonnie and Damon laughed.

"No, you were Stefan's bridesmaid." Bonnie said amused and everyone except Stefan laughed since he just looked confused. "And Damon was my best man." She smirked and they laughed.

"That's weird." Caroline commented.

"Not really. You're best friends with Stefan and I'm best friends with Damon." Bonnie said with a shrug.

"We should just stay in this time." Damon said to Bonnie seriously and she looked surprised.

"Why?" She asked confused.

"Because telling them all of this will change everything." Damon said.

"We have the memory potion." Bonnie pointed out.

"Yeah, but events will be changed with our presence here even if they don't remember." Damon countered and she sighed.

"That's a good point." Bonnie replied.

"Don't you want to change becoming a vampire?" Present Bonnie asked and future Bonnie shot her a surprised look.

"No, of course not. I chose it." She said shocking all of them.

"Why?" Bonnie asked wide eyed.

"Everything you think you know about vampires at this point is a lot of crap. After you're best friends with Damon you'll see what I mean." Bonnie said.

"How does _that _happen?" Present Damon asked future Bonnie sceptically and she giggled.

"You'll get me drunk and realise we have like _everything _in common." Bonnie said and future Damon, Stefan, present Caroline and Elena all laughed at Bonnie saying what future Damon and Caroline said earlier.

"Do you stop being Judgy?" Present Damon quipped.

"Bonnie is not remotely judgemental. Why don't you just shut up? Nobody wants to hear your crap." Future Damon said to his past self annoyed and everyone looked highly amused by present Damon's annoyed face.

"Hey, Bon." Caroline smiled as she came out with a bunch of wine glasses.

"Hey." Bonnie grinned.

"Where's Stefan?" Caroline asked as she sat down next to Damon on his left side as Bonnie was on his right.

"Still in the future." Bonnie said. "Though if we're staying here, we need to get him here before it all changes." She said to Damon.

"Why? You can do way better than Stefan." Damon said and everyone except Stefan laughed.

"Are you saying _you're _better?" Stefan asked annoyed and Damon and Bonnie glanced at each other with matching horrified expressions.

"Ewww!" They both said grossed out at the same time and everyone laughed.

"She's like my sister, dumbass." Damon said disgusted.

"Now at least it makes sense why Caroline's not jealous." Present Bonnie said amused and they all laughed because they all knew that Caroline was the jealous type.

"Stefan's jealous though." Caroline said amused.

"Why?" Stefan asked sceptically.

"Because where we come from, you and Bonnie have only been together for like three years but Damon and Bonnie have been best friends for almost fourteen years so they know each other better than you know them." Caroline replied.

"That's like six months from now." Present Bonnie said confused.

"Mmhmm. You took Damon to prom." Caroline smirked and they all looked shocked. "Where he then spiked the punch and the two of you laughed at all the drunk teenagers throwing up everywhere." She said amused and future Damon and Bonnie laughed.

"That _was _hilarious." Bonnie chuckled. "I'm so glad I went to prom with you." She smiled at Damon and he grinned back at her.

"That's just because I'm an awesome dancer." He winked at her and she giggled. The present five were gaping at the two of them because they so _obviously _adored each other.

"Who did you go to prom with?" Stefan asked Caroline and future Damon rolled his eyes.

"The mutt." Damon muttered and they laughed.

"Didn't stop you from jumping her in the limo afterwards." Bonnie nudged Damon amused and he and Caroline laughed while the other five looked surprised.

"That's terrible." Present Caroline said appalled that she would have a date with one guy and sleep with someone else.

"No, it was awesome." Future Caroline smirked and everyone, even present Damon, laughed.

"What was so awesome about it?" Present Caroline asked sceptically and future Damon and Caroline chuckled.

"Not to inflate his already massive ego, but _nobody _does it like Damon does it." Caroline replied deviously and both Damons smirked while the others chuckled.

"And we broke the limo." Damon said amused and they all laughed loudly.

"That took so much compulsion to explain." Caroline said amused.

"Tyler was so pissed." Bonnie quipped.

"But you got him for me good." Damon winked at her and she chuckled.

"Damn right." She smirked at him and he chuckled.

"What's that about?" Present Bonnie asked confused.

"Tyler got jealous and he tried to kill Damon." Bonnie replied.

"And Bonnie killed him." Caroline added and they all gaped at Bonnie.

"You... I... what?" Present Bonnie asked shocked and future Bonnie shrugged.

"Like I'd ever let anyone hurt Damon." Bonnie said and future Damon smirked at her for that comment. Present Damon and Bonnie were glancing at each other wide eyed.

"You don't feel bad about it?" Elena asked confused.

"Why the hell would I feel bad about it? He purposely tried to give Damon another werewolf bite." Bonnie replied.

"Have you ever killed a human?" Present Bonnie asked wide eyed. What the hell had happened to her future self?

"One." Bonnie nodded.

"But that was a mercy killing so that doesn't count." Damon said.

"What do you mean?" Present Bonnie asked confused.

"Mystic Falls and the surrounding area was like a war zone and Bonnie came across a human in the woods who had half his leg ripped off and all the hospitals in the area were abandoned so the guy was going to die because vampire blood can't cure that. But his death would have taken hours and he was in agony so she snapped his neck so that it was over fast." Damon explained.

"But you never killed anyone to feed?" Bonnie asked for confirmation.

"No." Future Bonnie said. "I've killed a lot of hybrids though." She said.

"Yeah, but we all have." Future Caroline said.

"But Klaus only made like twenty of them." Stefan said confused.

"Where we come from there are thousands of them and thousands of werewolves." Damon said shocking them.

"How though?" Present Bonnie asked confused.

"Because the first werewolf is immortal and he is who is in that coffin. He can make a normal vampire a hybrid and a normal human a werewolf." Future Bonnie replied and they all looked shocked. "But he's truly evil. Klaus is like small fry compared to this guy." She muttered.

"And they're _all _sired to him." Damon said shocking them.

"Oh God." Present Bonnie said wide eyed.

"Mmhmm." Damon nodded.

"Hence why we're back here to fix it." Caroline said.

"Is there a way to kill the werewolf?" Stefan asked.

"Yes." Bonnie said.

"No." Damon glared at her. "There isn't." He said.

"There either is or there isn't." Elena said.

"There isn't." Damon repeated.

"Yes, there is." Bonnie nodded.

"Explain." Present Damon said confused.

"I can kill him but there is a small possibility that doing it would kill me." Bonnie said and they all looked surprised.

"So, he's staying in the box." Future Damon said with finality and it was obvious to everyone that he wouldn't accept any other solution.

"How do you still have powers? Rebekah said a witch can't be both a witch and a vampire." Elena said.

"The Original witch helped make it possible." Bonnie replied.

"That's one reason why we're on the run still. Joseph found out that Bonnie is the only vampire witch in the world and he either wants to turn her into a hybrid or force her to be _his _vampire witch." Caroline said. Damon's head snapped up and he held up his finger to his lips. Bonnie mouthed 'Klaus' to him in question and he nodded. Present Damon and Stefan were looking at him confused as they couldn't hear anything. Future Damon, Bonnie and Caroline stood up and Bonnie was in the middle and motioned for the others to stay behind.

"Now what is going on here?" Klaus drawled amused when he appeared seconds later. He was flanked by four hybrids.

"Nice to see you again, Klaus. I missed your pretty face." Bonnie smirked at him and the present five's eyes widened and their jaws dropped at her saying that to him.

"Am I missing something?" Klaus cocked his head to the side and Bonnie, Caroline and Damon chuckled.

"You're about to be missing four hybrids." Damon smirked and Klaus narrowed his eyes at him. Bonnie held up one hand and suddenly Klaus was frozen in place. Damon and Caroline darted forward in a blur and their hands were in a hybrid chest each and almost simultaneously they dropped four hearts on the ground and the four hybrids fell.

"Grab his arms." Bonnie said and Damon moved behind Klaus and grabbed his arms and held them crossed behind his back. Bonnie put her hand down and Klaus struggled. The present five were shocked that Damon _could _hold Klaus in place.

"I'll kill you, Salvatore!" Klaus seethed.

"Like you could." Damon scoffed and Bonnie chuckled and walked forward to Klaus and stared at his face.

"Your mommy sends her regards." Bonnie teased and he glared at her. She looked into his eyes and his jaw fell slack. "You will forget that you saw us. You will not notice your four missing hybrids. You will go back to where you are staying and will not come here again." Bonnie compelled. "Got that, hybrid?"

"Got it." He replied slack jawed then Bonnie took a step back and Damon let go of him then Klaus turned on his heel and sped away.

"C'mere." Bonnie nodded her head to Damon. He held out his hands and she moved her hand over them and the blood disappeared from his hands then she did the same with Caroline. She held her hand out towards the four hybrid bodies then they all went up in flames and the three of them sauntered back over and retook their seats.

"How the hell did you do all of that?" Stefan gaped at them.

"We've spent the last fourteen years fighting Klaus and killing hybrids almost every other day." Caroline shrugged.

"But how can Bonnie compel Klaus?" Elena gasped.

"Bonnie can do a lot of things." Damon smirked.

"How the hell could you hold Klaus in place?" Present Bonnie asked shocked.

"Bonnie made me into an Original vampire." Damon replied amused and all of their jaws dropped.

"Why didn't you kill him with the potion then?" Present Damon asked like they were stupid.

"Can't until the full moon. It won't work until then." Future Bonnie shrugged.

"How were you able to take out two hybrids at the same time?" Stefan asked Caroline confused.

"Bonnie made me much stronger than a normal baby vamp. That and I've killed hundreds of them so it's easy." Caroline smirked.

"Is that all you do? Kill hybrids?" Elena asked confused.

"Kill hybrids, disappear off the radar for a few days so he loses our trail then we kill more hybrids." Damon shrugged.

"Not that it's making that much of a difference. Over seven million humans have been killed by them already and Joseph just makes more when we kill them. Humans now know about the supernatural world because there are just hybrids _everywhere_." Bonnie said.

"Seven million humans?" Present Bonnie gasped and the three of them nodded.

"Joseph is trying to turn or kill all humans." Caroline said.

"Then you have to kill him." Present Bonnie said to future Bonnie.

"No." Damon glared at present Bonnie. "He stays in the box." He said.

"But the world..."

"Fuck the world." Damon cut her off shocking all of them except future Bonnie and Caroline. They both knew Damon would never risk either of them for anything regardless of the consequences.

"How can you say that?" Elena asked him shocked.

"It's alright for you little miss 'I can't cope'. You got to be free of this when you guilted Caroline into compelling you to forget. But all of this is _because _of _you_, so shut the fuck up, Elena." Future Damon glared at her and the present five were _shocked _at Damon's attitude towards her. "He stays in the box and that's the end of this discussion." Damon warned. "We should have just gone into the past and killed Isobel when she was a teenager and none of it would have happened." Damon said and the present five gaped at him.

"Then I wouldn't exist." Elena gasped.

"We'd all be better off if you didn't, _doppelganger_." Damon said with distaste and Elena's eyes welled with tears.

"Damon." Future Bonnie said softly.

"I swore I wouldn't kill the bitch, so don't start, Bon." Damon said to Bonnie annoyed and she rolled her eyes. Present Damon's eyes were saucer wide that his future self _would _kill Elena.

"I'm not going to listen to you say that." Elena sobbed and future Damon chuckled.

"Then by all means fuck off and die." He said to her with the evil smirk none of them had seen from future Damon yet.

"Damon." Stefan said in disbelief.

"You'll both figure out that it was a Katherine thing soon enough and you'll be so _over _it when you realise that she's just using you both. She's also dull as dishwater and is completely _not _worth it in any way." Future Damon shrugged. Elena stood up and hurried away with a sob. It was obvious that present Stefan and Damon were wondering whether or not to go after her. "If you do something stupid, my promise to Bonnie is irrelevant, Elena." Damon called after her and she only ran faster.

"That was really mean." Present Caroline said to him and Damon shrugged.

"She handed our mother over to Klaus. You'll hate her too soon enough." Future Caroline quipped and the four of them looked shocked.

"Are you joking?" Present Caroline gasped.

"Nope." Future Caroline shook her head. "She's a user and just like Katherine in the sense that she'll throw everyone else under the bus to save herself." She said.

"Even us?" Present Bonnie asked wide eyed motioning to Caroline too. Future Bonnie gave her a sad look.

"Even us." Bonnie said motioning to Caroline too.

"Why can't I just kill the bitch then she can't do any of that crap?" Damon asked Bonnie annoyed and she sighed.

"Because Klaus will be dead in three days then it won't be possible for her to do those things." Bonnie replied.

"Fine, then I'm compelling her to fuck off as soon as he's dead." Damon warned shocking the others and Bonnie sighed and nodded because she didn't want Elena around either.

"You can't do that!" Stefan gasped and future Damon smirked.

"_You _can't do a _thing _to stop me." Damon said amused. "Only Bonnie has the power stop me and she won't." He smirked.

"How can you accept this?" Present Bonnie asked future Bonnie in disbelief.

"You don't know all of the things she would do to all of you. Everything she did to us. I don't actually give a crap if she dies but my conscience would rest easier if she's just compelled instead." Bonnie said seriously shocking the present four. "You will only ever be able to trust Damon, Caroline and Stefan. Remember that." Future Bonnie said to her past self.

"Not Stefan for a while yet." Damon pointed out.

"Fine. You'll _eventually _trust Stefan when he's back to normal." Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Stefan asked annoyed.

"You're still all 'dark side' Stefan for a while." Caroline said and future Damon and Bonnie chuckled at her choice of words.

"Why do you hate Elena so much?" Present Damon asked his future self. He needed to know how he could be like that towards the girl he thought he loved.

"She was responsible for Ric's death, Liz's death, she handed me over to the council and she told Stefan that I tried to rape her when I wasn't even in town that night." Future Damon said and present Damon looked like he'd been slapped. Bonnie, Stefan and Caroline's jaws were practically touching the ground.

"She also told you the same thing about Stefan." Future Bonnie pointed out to Damon who nodded.

"_What_?" Stefan asked shocked and future Caroline, Damon and Bonnie nodded.

"We were getting along really well and she tried to make us hate each other again." Damon said.

"Doesn't sound like we get along in the future." Stefan said confused.

"Yeah, that's because you're an idiot." Damon said.

"Why?" Stefan asked confused.

"Because Damon didn't believe Elena when she said that about you... but you _did_ believe her." Bonnie said and present Damon shot Stefan an outraged look.

"You would believe that?" Present Damon asked Stefan furiously.

"He's always going to think the worst of us. Get over it and make friends with Bonnie. She makes everything worth it." Future Damon told his past self and future Bonnie chuckled while present Damon and Bonnie were glancing at each other sceptically.

"Shouldn't you be telling him to get with Caroline?" Present Bonnie asked sceptically and future Damon, Caroline and Bonnie chuckled.

"Who do you think helped me _get _Blondie?" Damon smirked at his wife who gave him a wink.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own The Vampire Diaries. If I did, Stefan and Damon would be buds again and wouldn't let a human come between them!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: By the way for you Daroline fans, I have a story called 'Choosing Each Other' that is marked as Damon/Stefan because it's mainly brother bonding but there's Daroline in that too so let me know what you think if you feel like giving it a read :)**

* * *

><p>The Future in Their Midst<p>

Chapter 3

* * *

><p>"Really?" Present Bonnie asked surprised.<p>

"Yeah, but I threatened to make him magically unable to get it up forever if he ever hurt her again." Future Bonnie smirked and future Damon and Caroline laughed.

"You agreed to that? Are you nuts?" Present Damon asked his future self wide eyed and everyone laughed.

"Once you stop being an idiot, you'll agree too because you'd rather die than ever hurt her again." Future Damon smirked and present Damon rolled his eyes while Stefan, both Bonnies and future Caroline chuckled. Present Caroline just blushed.

"Sap." Future Caroline teased.

"Bite me." Future Damon rolled his eyes and she shot him an amused look then her face changed and as fast as a cobra she bit his neck and he chuckled while the present four's eyes widened and they stared in disbelief. "Not literally, Blondie." He smirked and she pulled away amused and licked the blood from her lips.

"You should probably be careful with what you say then if you don't mean that." Caroline teased and he chuckled and they saw his neck wound heal.

"You let Caroline bite you?" Stefan asked in disbelief and both Damon and Caroline laughed.

"It's not the first time. Or have you forgotten what vamp on vamp is like?" Damon asked amused and future Caroline and Bonnie laughed. Even present Damon looked amused at that.

"You don't mind either in the future." Bonnie said to Stefan amused and future Damon looked grossed out.

"Man, that's disgusting." Future Damon said and everyone but Stefan laughed. "Still can't believe you _married _him." Damon said to Bonnie annoyed and she laughed.

"You say that like 40 times a day." Bonnie pointed out amused.

"It was so funny when they got together. Damon wouldn't talk to either of them for ages." Caroline said amused.

"It was like a _whole _week with me." Bonnie added and Damon rolled his eyes.

"What's the big deal about a week?" Present Bonnie asked confused and they laughed.

"Because, like I told you, they might as well be super glued together. I'm sure the only reason Damon accepted it was because he missed her so much." Caroline teased and Damon chuckled.

"Don't kid yourself. I have so _not _accepted it." Damon quipped and the girls laughed.

"Still? After over three years?" Present Caroline asked sceptically and Damon shrugged.

"It could be 100 years. It'll never happen." Damon replied dryly. "Ooh!" Damon said to Bonnie excited. "Ric's not dead here! You can get back together with him. Solves the whole problem." He said to Bonnie and they all laughed.

"I'm married, Damon." Bonnie giggled.

"Yeah, in the _future _where your husband is currently _stuck_... so... what's the problem?" Damon asked her and everyone except Stefan laughed loudly.

"You're just going to leave me alone in the future with thousands of hybrids?" Stefan asked future Damon shocked. Damon rolled his eyes dramatically.

"If you haven't noticed, you're sitting right _there_." Damon pointed to him. "We'll change the future so there won't be thousands of hybrids there." He said.

"That's not the point." Stefan said annoyed.

"We can't stay in this time, Damon." Caroline said to him and he shot her an annoyed look.

"We can so and we so _are_." He said to her. "We can just avoid _them _so the whole double thing isn't an issue." He said.

"We need to go back to our time, Damon. We've already lived in this time." She said.

"But if we go back, it'll all be different." Bonnie said to Caroline.

"Which is why we came back here." Caroline pointed out and both Damon and Bonnie scowled at her.

"Do you really trust _that _Damon to get all of this right again?" Bonnie asked pointing to present Damon who scowled at them and Caroline looked surprised.

"Hey, cut him some slack, that's harsh." Caroline replied defending Damon which surprised the present four. Present Damon was especially surprised that she would stick up for him.

"No it isn't. I was a total moron in this time." Damon said to her.

"Stop calling me... you... us that." Present Damon said annoyed and they all laughed.

"It's true though." Future Damon said. "You keep looking at me like 'I can't believe that's what I become' but you don't get that being married to Caroline and best friends with Bonnie are the two best things to ever happen to me. You're too stupid to see that now and you will no doubt fuck it up like you fuck everything else up." Future Damon said to his past self. Present Damon crossed his arms over his chest annoyed.

"You didn't fuck it up the first time." Caroline smiled at future Damon.

"I didn't know about it in advance the first time." Future Damon pointed out.

"We can't live in this time with our past selves, Damon." Caroline said. "We'll give them the memory potion."

"But it won't happen the same way as before since Klaus didn't die until six years ago in our time." Damon replied then he looked at Bonnie. "We could always compel them to do what we want." He said to her.

"That's actually a great idea." Bonnie agreed and the others gaped at them. They couldn't believe Bonnie would agree to compelling their choices.

"You can compel vampires?" Present Caroline asked future Damon shocked and he nodded.

"I'm the exact same kind of vampire that the Originals are." Damon replied.

"They're still alive?" Stefan asked.

"Yeah, some of them. They're doing the same thing we are by travelling and killing hybrids and werewolves while looking for a way to stop Joseph." Bonnie replied.

"So you can be killed by a dagger?" Present Bonnie asked.

"No, actually, only Bonnie can kill me." Damon replied shocking them.

"And only Damon can kill me." Bonnie commented.

"Why?" Stefan asked her confused.

"He's my sire." Bonnie replied with a shrug and they all looked shocked.

"_You_ turned her?" Stefan asked future Damon shocked and Damon nodded.

"Yes. Just over eleven years ago." Damon replied.

"Do you compel vampires a lot?" Present Caroline asked sceptically and Damon clicked and he felt badly.

"Bonnie made me resistant to compulsion." Future Caroline replied before Damon could. Everyone understood that present Caroline was wondering if future Damon compelled her future self.

"Why weren't you made into an Original?" Present Bonnie asked future Caroline.

"Bonnie could only do it once and Damon has far more experience of being a vampire than I do." Caroline shrugged.

"Why not me?" Stefan asked confused.

"Because you can't drink human blood without going all 'dark side' Stefan and at the time, Bonnie wasn't a fan of yours." Caroline replied and Damon and Bonnie chuckled.

"How did they end up together then?" Present Caroline asked curiously.

"I started hanging out with Stefan first then eventually Bonnie did." Caroline replied.

"Was Damon pissed at that too?" Present Bonnie asked and they chuckled.

"Yeah, he didn't talk to me for a day and a half." Caroline replied amused.

"Why only a day and a half?" Present Caroline asked sceptically.

"I got horny." Damon smirked and they all laughed loudly.

"You couldn't go longer than a day and a half?" Stefan asked sceptically.

"Perk of getting married – I never have to go longer than a few _hours _anymore." Damon countered amused and they all laughed. For the first time since he found out about it, present Damon looked like he understood the getting married thing.

"But yeah, he got laid then didn't talk to me again for another day." Caroline said and they all laughed louder.

"Damon can't do the silent treatment for long anymore." Bonnie teased amused and Damon rolled his eyes.

"I did notice that you talk a lot more now." Stefan agreed.

"I'm married to _Caroline_. It was inevitable." Damon quipped and they laughed while both Carolines rolled their eyes. "Besides, the more I talk, the less she does." He teased and they laughed loudly while future Caroline stuck her tongue out at her husband.

"Whatever, _shorty_." Caroline said and future Damon scowled at her as did present Damon and she giggled.

"Shorty?" Present Bonnie asked curiously.

"Damon's gorgeous but he's a total short ass and it's the best way to shut him up." Caroline said amused and both Damons glared at her.

"I'm not _short_." Future Damon said to her annoyed and everyone but the Damons laughed. "You're so _not _getting laid tonight." He said and they all laughed.

"Yeah, I am." Caroline replied and he looked at her annoyed.

"Fine, but I won't enjoy it." He said and they all laughed louder.

"Yeah, you will." She said and he scowled at her.

"Fine, but I'm not doing that thing you like." He said and they were all shaking with laughter.

"Yeah, you are." Caroline said amused.

"No, I'm not." He replied annoyed.

"I'll do that thing _you _like." She said teasingly and he stared at her in contemplation for a minute.

"Fine." He muttered with an eye roll and everyone buckled over with laughter at their interaction.

"You're so _whipped_." Present Damon said horrified and they only laughed louder.

"No. You both just think with your cock." Future Bonnie said amused and the Damons smirked while the others laughed.

"That and he can't stay mad at me." Caroline gave them a dazzling smile while future Damon scoffed.

"Can so. _Fine_. You're totally not getting any." Damon said stoically and she giggled.

"Alright. I'll just try it on with _that _Damon." Caroline said pointing to present Damon. "It's not cheating so you can't get mad." She smirked and everyone laughed at future Damon's annoyed facial expression.

"Yeah, but that version doesn't love you yet." Future Damon pointed out and she rolled her eyes dramatically.

"It's not like I'd be trying to tempt him to _cuddle _with me. It'd be more like hot and rough up against a tree." She pointed out dryly and everyone laughed loudly. Present Caroline blushed scarlet.

"Works for me." Present Damon said with a smirk and everyone shook with laughter.

"See? You can always trust past Damon to be a slut." Caroline smiled deviously and everyone was holding their stomachs laughing at future Damon's half amused half outraged expression.

"Does anyone else think that's just weird?" Stefan asked sceptically and they chuckled.

"Weird would be the fact I've totally been thinking about a two Damon threesome all day." Caroline smirked and they burst into hysterics. Even future Damon was laughing at that.

"Crossed my mind with you too." Future Damon admitted and future Caroline giggled knowing he meant two Carolines.

"Yeah, my past self wouldn't be into that." Caroline said and Damon chuckled.

"What do you mean your _past self_?" Present Caroline asked wide eyed and they both smirked at each other.

"Your future self is rather into threesomes, Caroline." Future Damon said amused and present Damon looked half surprised and half intrigued which amused his future self as he noticed the expression.

"You have threesomes even though you're married?" Present Bonnie asked confused and they chuckled.

"Sometimes." Caroline nodded. "It's good to be a little adventurous." She said amused. "Threesomes, foursomes, public places, dangerous places, costumes. It's fun." Caroline shot her past self a million dollar smile while future Damon smirked amused.

"Don't you get jealous?" Present Bonnie asked confused.

"Never." Caroline shook her head surprising them as she was _definitely _the jealous type normally.

"No need to." Damon agreed.

"Is it an open marriage?" Present Caroline asked sceptically and they chuckled.

"No. We're not _that _liberal." Caroline replied and Damon laughed.

"In other words, she'd rip my heart out and feed it to rats if I even _thought _about cheating on her." Damon smirked and they all shook with laughter at that.

"And don't you forget it." Caroline smirked at him.

* * *

><p>"Where did you get married?" Present Bonnie asked a short while later and Future Caroline smiled.<p>

"The chiesa Santissimo Salvatore in Palermo." Caroline replied shocking present Damon and Stefan.

"_Really_?" Stefan blurted shocked that Damon would get married in a church.

"What's that?" Present Caroline asked.

"The Saint Salvatore church in Sicily." Future Damon replied and present Caroline looked surprised.

"Who was there?" Present Caroline asked.

"Bonnie and Ric." Damon replied and they all looked surprised that it was obviously just the four of them present.

"I wasn't?" Stefan asked confused.

"No, we weren't talking to you then and my mom was dead by then." Caroline replied. "Bonnie walked me down the aisle though so it was all good." She smiled.

"Was it a priest?" Present Damon asked full of curiosity as it wasn't every day one heard the details of their wedding from their future self. Everyone was surprised that Damon was remotely interested.

"Yeah, he knew what we are too." Caroline smiled.

"He figured the fact we could walk into the church without bursting into flames proved that God has a purpose for us." Damon smirked.

"We also told him that we were hunting down the hybrids and he said he would pray for us." Bonnie said.

"He changed the vows so that they'd be vampire appropriate too." Caroline giggled.

"He was a good man. We should go back at some point." Damon replied.

"Well, since we're in the past, we're technically not married now." Caroline said to Damon who laughed.

"You just want an excuse to wear another wedding dress." Damon smirked amused and they laughed.

"I so do." Caroline agreed amused. "I didn't believe Damon would go through with it until after the ceremony was finished." Caroline teased and Damon rolled his eyes while the others laughed.

"How long were you engaged before you got married?" Present Bonnie asked.

"Like a month." Caroline smirked and they chuckled.

"How did that even happen?" Stefan asked curiously and Caroline, Damon and Bonnie laughed.

"The three of us were wasted in a bar and Caroline got up on stage with a microphone and asked Damon to marry her." Bonnie smirked and present Caroline's jaw dropped while present Damon, Stefan and Bonnie laughed loudly.

"What?" Present Caroline asked shocked

"Not my _finest _moment." Future Caroline said and they laughed.

"But what you _don't _know..." Future Damon smirked at his wife. "About two months earlier, she was so drunk she could barely walk and she asked me then too then woke up the next day and didn't remember anything from the night before." He said amused and they all laughed loudly.

"What?" Future Caroline asked shocked. "You didn't tell me that before." She said gaping at him and he chuckled.

"That's because he freaked the fuck out." Bonnie smirked and they all laughed. "So he'd already had two months to think about it when you asked on stage." She giggled.

"What did you say when she asked on stage?" Stefan asked future Damon.

"He said 'Why the hell not, Blondie?'" Bonnie said amused and they laughed.

"But then Bonnie said that wasn't acceptable and told me to ask her with a ring while sober." Damon rolled his eyes with a smirk and they chuckled.

"You weren't sober." Caroline said amused and Damon smirked.

"What guy in his right mind gets down on one knee sober?" Damon asked and they all laughed loudly. "She meant _you _were to be sober." He pointed out to her and they shook with laughter.

"That's funny." Present Bonnie said amused.

"You know what else was funny?" Damon smirked. "When Stefan proposed to Bonnie the first time." He said amused.

"What was funny about it?" Stefan asked sceptically.

"You'd only been together for like three months and Bonnie burst into hysterical laughter thinking you were joking." Caroline smirked and everyone but Stefan laughed.

"Then Damon went in a mood and didn't speak to Stefan _at all _for almost four months." Bonnie smirked and they laughed.

"Why are you so against it?" Stefan asked confused.

"Because Bonnie's perfect and you don't deserve her." Damon said like it was so obvious and future Bonnie and Caroline giggled.

"How can you say Bonnie's perfect in front of your wife?" Stefan asked dryly and Damon shrugged.

"The _only _thing that makes Blondie not perfect is that she hooked up with a werewolf." Damon smirked and both Carolines rolled their eyes at him amused. "Actually, Bonnie's not perfect either. If she was she wouldn't have married future Stefan." Damon said thoughtfully and they laughed.

"Are you ever going to get over that?" Bonnie asked amused.

"Nope. Hopefully when we go back, Ric's alive so that means you won't be with Stefan." Damon said thoughtfully.

"What do you mean by that? I was with Ric?" Present Bonnie asked sceptically.

"Mmhmm." Damon nodded.

"From like a month after graduation until he died." Future Bonnie said and they all saw the sadness in her eyes.

"Why are you so mad at me?" Stefan asked future Damon confused.

"I'm not mad at _you_. I'm mad at the future version of you. If I was mad at _you _I wouldn't be talking to you at all, just like your future self, when I can avoid it." Damon said.

"You don't talk at _all_?" Present Damon asked surprised.

"Not unless it's an emergency to do with hybrids or whatever." Future Damon replied.

"But _why_?" Stefan asked confused.

"Your future self tried to kill me for my supposed attempt to rape Elena, that's why. So your future self can fuck off and die for all I care." Damon replied and present Damon looked shocked.

"That _was_ really terrible but she _did_ set it all up with a witness and everything _and _it was fourteen years ago and he's apologised like a million times and feels so bad about that." Caroline said to Damon seriously.

"Like that's forgivable." Present Damon scoffed.

"Exactly." Future Damon agreed. Just then present Damon's phone rang. He took it out and looked at the screen.

"What's up, Ric?" Damon answered and the future three stiffened.

"_Elena's in tears in her room saying something along the lines of 'future Damon wants to kill me'... what the hell is she talking about? What happened?_" Ric asked concerned.

"Long story." Damon muttered.

"_Explain, Damon._" Ric said annoyed and Damon sighed. He looked at the other three who glanced at each other then nodded to Damon.

"Basically, Caroline, Bonnie and me from fourteen years in the future appeared today to fix the future because apparently we'll fuck it up if we open that coffin so they're going to kill Klaus while they're here." Damon said.

"_Are you kidding?_" Ric gasped.

"No, not kidding." Damon replied.

"_So what happened with Elena?_" Ric asked concerned.

"Future Elena does tons of shitty things so the future versions aren't fans of hers." Damon replied.

"_Well... Can I meet them?_" Ric asked and future Damon and Bonnie gulped.

"Yes. Please." Bonnie whispered surprising future Caroline. They all saw the sad and understanding look that future Damon gave Bonnie. That's when present Bonnie and Caroline realised that future Bonnie was still in love with Ric.

"Yeah, alright. We're at the B&B just past the Mystic Falls sign in the back garden." Damon replied.

"_Cool, I'll head over soon._" Ric said then Damon hung up. Future Damon and Bonnie were looking at each other and the others saw that they were clearly having a silent conversation then Damon put his arm around her.

"It'll be alright." He said to her and she nodded and leaned into him.

"Where's your ring?" Stefan asked future Damon when he noticed his bare left hand.

"What ring?" Future Damon asked confused.

"Your sun ring." Stefan replied.

"Oh. I don't need it anymore so I gave it to a vampire Caroline made." He shrugged and the present four looked stunned.

"You don't need it? How?" Present Caroline asked.

"Uh... Like I said. Only Bonnie can kill me." He replied and they looked at him confused but didn't say anything else about it.

* * *

><p>They sat chatting for a while when Damon's head snapped up then he rolled his eyes.<p>

"Isn't this just dandy?" He muttered annoyed. The others looked in the direction he'd looked in and seconds later a blood drenched future Stefan appeared. The present four noticed that future Stefan's hair was cut really short and they all thought he looked kind of weird like that.

"Oh my God!" Caroline exclaimed.

"What the hell happened?" Future Bonnie asked darting over to him.

"Hybrids found me. There were too many. I had to get out of there." Stefan gasped.

"You're bitten." Bonnie said then surveyed him. He had at least six bites. Damon rolled his eyes.

"Eight times." Stefan replied.

"Eight?" Present Caroline asked shocked. "Does that make a difference?" She asked concerned.

"Yeah, it speeds up death because there is so much more poison in the body." Future Caroline replied worriedly.

"He'll need blood." Future Bonnie said to Damon who shrugged.

"He can go bite Klaus then. He's still alive in this time." Damon replied and future Bonnie and Caroline gaped at Damon while Stefan sighed sadly.

"He can't just go bite Klaus." Present Bonnie said to Damon confused.

"Well, a stake will be quicker than the werewolf poison. Take your pick." Future Damon muttered. Future Bonnie glared at Damon for that.

"Damon." Future Caroline said softly taking his hand and he looked at her through narrowed eyes. "Please?" She asked him with wide baby blue eyes and he scowled at her for having him so wrapped around her finger. He grabbed a clean wine glass then his face changed and he bit into his wrist and let his blood flow into the glass. The present four's jaws dropped when they saw his golden eyes and double fangs then his face went back to normal and soon the wound was closed and there were a couple of inches of blood in the glass.

"It's for you, not for _him_." Damon glared at Caroline then shoved the glass at her. She gave him a small smile and kissed him then took the glass and hurried over to Stefan and gave it to him.

"Thank you, Damon." Future Stefan said softly.

"Drink it then fuck off." Damon said angrily and both Stefans looked at him sadly. Future Stefan drank down the blood from the glass without further comment.

"You're a hybrid?" Present Bonnie asked future Damon shocked and he rolled his eyes.

"Unfortunately." Damon replied.

"You said all of the hybrids were sired." Present Caroline said to him and he nodded.

"I was too." Damon said. "But Bonnie put a spell on me to suppress the werewolf side. Still makes my blood the cure but my bite isn't a werewolf bite and I can't shift anymore so that removed the sired thing... So I'm not really a full hybrid." He said as Caroline retook her seat.

"Joseph found out that Bonnie made Damon into an Original vampire and he thought making Damon a hybrid would make him unstoppable – which obviously he is now – but sired to him, Damon could have been like his secret weapon." Future Caroline said and Damon took a big gulp of his wine.

"That's why you can go in the sun. That's why the dagger doesn't work." Present Bonnie said shocked and Damon shrugged.

"It's disgusting." Damon muttered and they all saw that he was horrified and revolted at the thought of being a hybrid...


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own The Vampire Diaries, if I did, Damon would be permanently shirtless.

* * *

><p>The Future in Their Midst<p>

Chapter 4

* * *

><p>"I had a thought on how to kill Joseph." Present Bonnie said.<p>

"No. He stays in the box." Damon said to her immediately.

"What was the thought?" Future Bonnie asked her past self ignoring Damon.

"What if we both do it at the same time?" Bonnie asked her and Damon looked appalled.

"Absolutely not." Damon said. "That would kill you twice as fast considering you'd be doubly draining your power!" He exclaimed annoyed.

"That's true." Future Bonnie said with a nod. "But chill out, Damon." She said then turned to Stefan. "You should go have a shower. You stink of those things." She said and Stefan nodded, gave her a peck on the lips then disappeared into the B&B. Bonnie walked back over and took her seat next to Damon. "We are so having a chat about this later." She said to him annoyed.

"He stays in the box." Damon glared at her.

"I meant Stefan." She glared back and he rolled his eyes.

"He's cured, what's your problem?" Damon asked sceptically.

"He's cured because Care batted her lashes at you, not because you offered." Bonnie pointed out annoyed.

"Like I'm going to offer." Damon scoffed.

"He's your brother." Bonnie replied.

"I have no brother." Damon replied shocking all of them except future Bonnie and Caroline. "So you might want to drain Klaus before I shove the potion down his throat because I won't be doing it again." He warned and Bonnie sighed. She knew it was never going to change. Present Damon and Stefan glanced at each other worriedly – they didn't want to end up like that and they both knew it. Sure, they'd had their problems but they were _always _brothers and they were both convinced after everything they'd heard of the future... association with Elena was only going to lose them their brother permanently and they weren't going to allow it. Present Stefan actually completely understood why future Damon hated his future self. He would hate Damon for believing him capable of that too... And he couldn't imagine _ever _trying to kill him – especially not for Elena.

"You said earlier that you could die giving Klaus the potion. Why?" Present Bonnie asked future Damon.

"Klaus' hybrids can't survive his death." Damon replied. "So it's possible that when Klaus dies, I'll die." Damon said shocking them.

"But you were turned by Joseph." Present Caroline said confused.

"Yes, but Joseph really is the first werewolf so he fed from Klaus which made him a hybrid but Klaus' death did _not _kill Joseph so Damon is still a hybrid because of Klaus since Joseph couldn't make hybrids before Klaus." Future Bonnie explained. "We looked into bringing Klaus back to life and just killing him again so that the thousands would drop dead but Joseph still wouldn't die so he'd just start again. That's why we're here to kill Klaus before Joseph can become a hybrid." She added.

"So are you hoping that because you suppressed Damon's werewolf side that'll be enough so he doesn't die?" Present Stefan asked.

"Yes." Future Bonnie nodded. "We're hoping that he'll just become a regular vampire again." She said. "He'd still be an Original vampire but hopefully the werewolf curse will be gone completely."

"But if you kill Klaus, Tyler will die." Present Caroline said wide eyed.

"Sorry, Caroline, but we're not saving Klaus just to save Tyler." Future Bonnie said.

"Isn't that what Damon's doing with you and Joseph?" Present Caroline asked surprising them all.

"That's different." Future Caroline said shocking her former self.

"How?" Present Caroline asked.

"Because Bonnie's worth it and Tyler's not." Future Caroline said.

"No, past Caroline's right. I need to kill Joseph once and for all. The Original witch might not help past me keep my powers when I turn because Klaus will be dead so past me might not have the power to stop him later if he somehow gets out." Future Bonnie said.

"But Bonnie..."

"No, Damon. I need to do it." Future Bonnie said. "Besides, you might die too so you're being hypocritical." She said.

"But I need your help on the full moon." Damon said to her.

"Well, why don't I just kill Joseph after that then?" She asked.

"Because after that Klaus will be dead therefore, the Original witch won't have helped your past self become a vampire witch, meaning you might not have your powers anymore." Damon replied and they all looked surprised.

"You know the solution to that." Future Bonnie said to Damon seriously and he looked at her surprised.

"That'll change things." Damon said to her worriedly, meaning their relationship.

"It's my request. No it won't." She replied patting his shoulder affectionately.

"What are you talking about?" Present Bonnie asked confused.

"You need to turn _now_." Future Bonnie said to her past self and the present four looked shocked.

"I'm not going to turn." Present Bonnie said seriously.

"Then I'll get Damon to force you." Future Bonnie said to her past self and present Bonnie looked stunned as did present Damon, Stefan and Caroline. Future Damon shot her an annoyed look for that comment.

"Why would you do this?" Present Bonnie asked her future self in horror.

"Because we _need _to be a vampire witch and the Original witch _will _help you do that while Klaus is still alive. But Klaus will be dead in three days. I need to kill Joseph. You will love being a vampire when you realise what it really means to be one. It was my choice and it's still my choice. Damon won't let you kill anyone, I promise." Future Bonnie said to her seriously.

"But if you kill Klaus then we're all free to lead normal lives." Present Bonnie said to her future self and future Bonnie shook her head.

"Is this about kids?" Future Bonnie asked her past self and she nodded. "You can't have kids." She said.

"Why?" Present Bonnie asked confused.

"You have a condition called POF. Premature ovarian failure. You will never be able to have your own children because you have no eggs." Future Bonnie said to her past self and present Bonnie looked shocked. Future Damon put his hand on future Bonnie's shoulder and gave her a comforting squeeze and she gave him a small appreciative smile for that.

"You're just saying that so I'll turn." Present Bonnie said worriedly.

"Read my memories." Future Bonnie held out her hand. Present Bonnie reluctantly took her future self's hand then closed her eyes. It was a memory from just before senior year ended. She went to a doctor's appointment and Damon was with her to support her. Present Bonnie saw the tests being done, she saw the memories of her sitting with Damon in the boarding house waiting nervously for a call about the results, she saw the memory of the phone call where she was told she had POF and was infertile as a result, she saw the memory of crying into Damon's chest while he held her for over an hour at the fact she'd never be a mother, she saw how comforting he was, she saw how he told her that she could still be a mother, she could adopt, she could use egg donors, she saw him tell her that he'd help her, he'd compel adoption agencies to pick her first when she decided she wanted children, he said he could track down someone who looked like her if she wanted to use a donor egg, he said he'd do anything she wanted him to do and all she asked for was that he be there and he promised he always would be no matter what. Present Bonnie saw why her future self loved him so much. She finally understood. She let go of her future self's hand and wiped her eyes. "Do you understand now?" Future Bonnie asked her past self knowing present Bonnie would understand that she meant turning to be friends with Damon forever.

"Yeah." Present Bonnie nodded.

"You need to turn." Future Bonnie said to her past self.

"Fine." Present Bonnie replied. Future Bonnie took the Original witch's necklace out from her pocket then handed it to her past self.

"Put it on, close your eyes and concentrate. You'll be able to speak to her telepathically. All you have to ask her is if she can make it possible for you to have your gifts after you turn so that you can protect the earth from Klaus and any future evil that you may encounter." Future Bonnie said.

"Now?" Present Bonnie asked.

"Yes, now." Future Bonnie said. Present Bonnie reluctantly put the necklace on then closed her eyes. Future Bonnie concentrated so that she would hear the telepathic conversation.

"Wait – you're just going to turn Bonnie _now_?" Present Stefan asked shocked.

"Yes, so stay out of it." Future Bonnie said to Stefan sharply then continued concentrating. The rest of them stayed quiet and a few minutes later future Bonnie nodded. "Good."

"You were listening?" Present Bonnie asked surprised.

"Of course." Future Bonnie replied then turned to Damon. "Good thing too, she said that the connection to her is lost once Klaus is dead as her spirit is anchored because of him." She said and Damon looked surprised.

"He's her 'unfinished business'?" Damon asked and Bonnie nodded.

"But Damon's a hybrid." Present Bonnie said to her future self confused as his blood would be hybrid blood.

"That one isn't." Future Bonnie pointed to present Damon and both present Bonnie and Damon scowled at her.

"And you _will _be a good sire to her." Future Damon said to his past self.

"Are you joking? He'd make me kill people!" Present Bonnie exclaimed.

"No, he won't, Bonnie. I'll have an insurance policy in place." Future Damon smirked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Present Damon asked annoyed.

"If you haven't been the best sire you can be and you haven't tried hard to be a good friend to Bonnie by a month from today, then you will be compelled to set your car on fire." Future Damon said and present Damon's eyes bugged. Stefan looked shocked that Damon would do that to his prized possession.

"You wouldn't!" Present Damon exclaimed appalled.

"I would." Future Damon smirked.

"I've had that car for over 40 years!" Present Damon gasped.

"I could just go smash it up _now _instead." Future Damon smirked and present Damon gaped at him. They all saw how horrified he was at that. "Is it around there?" Future Damon pointed to the front of the B&B.

"Don't you dare." Present Damon growled and future Damon chuckled then stood up. In a blink he was gone and present Damon's jaw dropped then in a blink he was gone too.

"But he _adores _that car. What changed?" Stefan asked future Bonnie in shock.

"His past self is an idiot and nobody knows that better than him. He knows how to make his past self co-operate." Future Caroline said amused. "That and he's no doubt hoping that turning Bonnie earlier will ensure that they're still best friends when we go back to the future."

"I'm trying to ensure that too." Future Bonnie said in agreement.

"But he's Damon." Present Bonnie said to them both sceptically.

"Don't you see a difference in future Damon?" Future Caroline asked them and the three of them nodded. "He's an ass in your time because nobody ever just lets him be himself and you have no idea how much crap he's been through. There is a reason he is the way he is."

"Show him that he can trust you and he'll be the best friend you could ever imagine." Future Bonnie added.

"I did get a glimpse of that from your memory." Present Bonnie admitted.

"I can show you all of my memories if it'll help. At first he'll be difficult and snarky and sometimes you'll want to slap him, but when _Damon _loves you, its unconditional and forever so it's worth the effort. _He _is worth the effort." Future Bonnie said softly to them.

"And you." Future Caroline pointed to her past self. "He'll completely sweep you off your feet if you let him." She said and present Caroline and Bonnie looked at her sceptically.

"You don't seem very couple-like." Present Caroline replied and future Caroline giggled.

"We've been together since senior year, we're past the whole 'we need to act like we're together 24/7' stage." Future Caroline said amused. "He knows that I love him completely and I know he loves me completely. We don't need to sit and hold hands all day to keep proving it to each other." She explained. "But I'll talk to you more about all of that before we go back to the future. I'm going to talk to past Damon too." She said amused. "That should be a delightful conversation." She smirked at future Bonnie who chuckled.

"Think I'll do that too." Bonnie said amused. "I forgot what jackass Damon was like. Should be funny." She smirked back at Caroline who laughed.

"How can you find it funny?" Stefan asked confused and they chuckled.

"Because our Damon is sweet and loving and wonderful." Caroline smiled. The present three looked half confused and half shocked at her describing _Damon _like that.

"And he's _so _whipped by Caroline, it's hilarious." Bonnie teased and Caroline laughed. The other three looked shocked.

* * *

><p>Future Damon was leaning against the car that was parked down the street from the B&amp;B. He was leaning next to the left mirror as he remembered his past self had a spare one. Present Damon got there seconds later.<p>

"What are you doing?" Present Damon asked and future Damon smirked then swung his right hand out and smacked the mirror and it went flying off the car and landed on the ground and smashed. Present Damon's jaw dropped and he gaped at his future self. "Why?" Damon gasped because it was painful to watch. He _adored _his car!

"You aren't taking this seriously, that's why." Future Damon said to him with a glare. "I _am _you so your bullshit was once _my _bullshit. You say repeatedly the only person you can trust is yourself, so trust _me_." He said.

"So... what?" Present Damon asked him annoyed. "You want me to just go make friends with Bonnie and date Caroline, right?" He asked sarcastically and future Damon shot him a look.

"Do you want to know who saved me from Stefan?" Future Damon asked annoyed. "Bonnie." He said. "Stefan vervained me then plunged stakes into my wrists to pin me to the ground so that I would understand feeling helpless like _poor Elena_. Then Bonnie arrived just as he was about to put one through my heart and she threw him off and de-spelled his ring and he started to burn so he ran then she yanked out the stakes and fed me her blood to heal me. Bonnie was so outraged at Stefan believing me capable of doing that, she put him in the tomb for five years to starve. The only reason she let him out was because a hybrid got into it and bit him so he needed cured." Damon said and his past self had paled at the shock of what he was hearing from his future self.

"That is the kind of friend Bonnie will be to you. She'll defend you until the end. She'll be there for you. She'll love you. She'll trust you. She'll _always _be on _your _side. She'll let you be yourself. She is _not _judgemental at _all_. She knows everything I've ever done, good and bad, and she's my best friend despite it. She will _never _betray you. Do you want to know how we know that Bonnie can't be staked to death?" Damon asked. "Because Klaus had a white ash stake and he plunged it towards me and Bonnie jumped in front of me and it went right into her heart." Damon said and present Damon's jaw dropped that Bonnie would _die _for him. "When I found out that Bonnie was going to marry Stefan I was furious and I didn't speak to her for a week. She tried so hard to get me to talk to her. She doesn't know that I know this, but she told Stefan that if I couldn't accept it then they were over because she wouldn't give me up for anything or anyone." Damon said and present Damon looked stunned. "She will _always _choose _you_." He said and present Damon blinked rapidly as he tried to process everything.

"Why did she get with Stefan in the first place?" Present Damon asked his future self confused.

"Do _not _repeat this." Future Damon warned and present Damon nodded. "The love of Bonnie's life is Alaric. She loves him with every cell in her body and she always will. When he died, the only thing that kept her going was our friendship. It was like her heart was ripped out of her chest and buried with him in his coffin. He completed her in a way nobody else ever will and when the thing between Bonnie and Stefan started it was a drunken dark sex thing at first. As much as I can't stand Stefan, his emo crap got through to her and he got her to feel for him. I was worried that she would literally never love again. But our irritating baby brother healed her a little by putting some of the pieces back together. She'll never love Stefan like she loved Alaric, but he manages to make her happy. That's why I accepted it. I said I don't accept it but I do. Bonnie's happiness is far more important than my hatred for Stefan." He explained and present Damon _did _understand that. "But hopefully, killing Klaus in this time will fix that and she can be with who she was meant to be with." He said and present Damon nodded.

"I'll teach her to be a good vampire." Present Damon promised. "I do... want a friend like that." He admitted.

"I know. I remember." Future Damon said. "The next time you're alone with her, mention that you hung out with Elvis." He smirked.

"Why?" Present Damon asked confused.

"Just do it." Future Damon said amused. "That's how we discovered that we have so much in common because I accidentally let it slip that I hung out with Elvis."

"She likes Elvis?" Present Damon asked surprised and future Damon chuckled.

"She likes practically _everything _that you like. You have no idea how many times the two of us have sat and had mafia movie marathons and Star Wars marathons and her favourite drink is 1965 Auchentoshan." Future Damon smirked and present Damon chuckled.

"Good choice." Present Damon said surprised. "But seriously, how the hell did the Blondie thing happen?" He asked confused and future Damon chuckled.

"After I realised that it was Katherine I loved, not Elena, I got over it quickly because I knew I didn't want to be with either of them. I started spending more and more time with Bonnie because we were becoming such good friends and that meant seeing Caroline more often. I got to know her a little and realised that she is probably the single most amazing chick that ever walked the earth, so I told Bonnie that and Bonnie said she'd help along with the threat she mentioned earlier." Future Damon chuckled. "Bonnie suggested doing vampire things with her to teach her so I did. I taught her to fresh feed and told her everything I knew about being a vampire and she was fascinated because she _loves _being a vampire. And she _is _a vampire. A real vampire. She'll go hunting with you, she'll never give you shit for not being like Stefan, she's..." He smiled. "Okay, I'm kind of biased at this point because I love her so much, so I'll try to think back that far..." He said.

"You really love her?" Present Damon asked softly like he wanted to know it was possible. Like he wanted to know if he _himself _could ever truly love someone since his future self was telling him that he didn't love Elena when he thought he did.

"More than I ever thought possible. She's everything to me. The sun and the moon and the stars and I literally feel like I melt every time she smiles at me. It's ridiculous just _how _sappy she makes me feel." Future Damon admitted and present Damon's eyes widened a little. He couldn't believe that he could ever feel that way about anyone since he never had before.

"You're so whipped." Present Damon said confused and future Damon chuckled.

"Maybe. But I'm also _so _happy. Although the future is covered in hybrids at the moment, I'm still the happiest I've ever been in my personal life by far. I get to be with the girl of my dreams and I have _the _best friend in the world. Caroline loves me just as much, you know." Future Damon said. "So get over Katherine then take Caroline out to do vampire things and be nice to her. You'll see it too. You'll see that she's everything you ever wanted but so much more on top of that and she is perfect for you in every way." He added.

"How did you get her to forgive you?" Present Damon asked.

"She's already forgiven you even though we don't deserve it. Thankfully for us, Caroline has a bit of an inability to hold a grudge for long so after you've taken her fresh feeding a couple of times, just tell her that you'll regret everything you did to her forever." Future Damon smirked.

"What did she say to that?" Present Damon asked sceptically as he didn't think that would work.

"Well..." Future Damon chuckled. "She looked at me for a second to see if I meant it then said that I was forgiven but if I ever hurt her again, she'd kick my ass." He smirked and present Damon chuckled. That sounded like Caroline. "Let them both in. You won't regret it, I promise." He added sincerely. "And don't kiss Elena again or _I _will kick your ass." He warned and present Damon rolled his eyes.

"Everything I've heard about Elena tonight has changed my view of her, don't worry." He said dryly. "Would you really kill her though?" He asked and future Damon's expression darkened.

"I would rip her into pieces." Future Damon said so seriously that previous Damon blinked rapidly in shock. "But make your peace with all things Elena, because I _will _compel her when Klaus is dead and if I die, Bonnie will compel her instead." He warned.

"Compel her to do what?" Present Damon asked.

"Forget all about the supernatural world and go live with Jeremy away from Mystic Falls and never have contact with anyone from here again." Future Damon said and present Damon nodded. "Good. Let's go back to the others. I've told you everything I needed to tell you."

"Did you really have to break my mirror?" Present Damon asked annoyed and future Damon smirked.

"You have a spare. Why do you think I picked _that _mirror?" He asked amused and present Damon laughed in surprise.

"You still love the car, right?" He smirked.

"Can't help it. She's so beautiful." Future Damon admitted and present Damon laughed...


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own The Vampire Diaries.

A/N: I just have to say that the last episode of the show was epic fail and I think Elena is a horrible person. I couldn't stand her before but now... He's done nothing but do everything he could to keep her safe and protected and he's repeatedly put his life on the line for her. That thing she said to Stefan about him always letting her do what she wanted - yeah, but she makes STUPID decisions constantly with no regard to how it will affect those around her, who can blame Damon for not thinking her decisions are wise? I can't believe she first, got Stefan to snap his neck and second, said what she said to him. She is so horrible and I have lost complete faith in the writers of the show. I think they have made Damon pathetic to accept treatment like that. That and it really annoyed me that when Elena walked into the party, they made it like a movie moment like she was some kind of goddess, but when Caroline walks in, it wasn't like that yet she is far more beautiful in every way than Elena could ever be.

Though, the Klaus/Caroline scenes were lovely. I did like that a lot. Though it annoyed me that the Salvatores didn't speak to Caroline at all. The show is seriously annoying now. The thing that is REALLY irritating me though is the fact that Elena does not want to be with Damon, he is not her boyfriend, yet apparently she is going to be 'disappointed' in him and hurt that he slept with Rebekah. It is not her business at ALL!

SCREW YOU ELENA, I hope the Originals kill you and let Daroline happen.

Rant over.

* * *

><p>The Future in Their Midst<p>

Chapter 5

* * *

><p>The two Damons appeared and future Damon retook his seat between future Bonnie and Caroline and present Damon retook his between present Stefan and Bonnie across from the future three.<p>

"You totally didn't hurt the car, did you?" Future Caroline teased her husband.

"He did. He broke one of the mirrors and it's now in tiny smashed pieces." Present Damon said dryly.

"You hurt your _baby_?" Present Stefan asked future Damon shocked and he chuckled.

"I'm not quite as attached to it as I once was." Future Damon smirked.

"Why is that?" Present Damon asked confused.

"Klaus set it on fire thirteen years ago." Future Damon replied.

"I hate that hybrid." Present Damon said annoyed.

"He cried like a baby when that happened." Future Bonnie chuckled and they all laughed.

"Is it any wonder? It's perfection." Present Damon said like it was so obvious and they laughed. None of them knew it but future Damon's hybrid hearing allowed him to hear what they'd said while he was away talking to his past self and he'd heard past Caroline's comment about them not being couple-like and that bothered him. He didn't want her to think that because they _were _couple-like... so he slung his arm over his wife's shoulders and leaned into her.

"Are you done socialising yet?" He asked her with a smirk and she giggled. Everyone except future Bonnie was a little surprised at him being so openly affectionate.

"Why?" She asked him innocently though they all saw she knew _exactly _why. He leaned over to her ear and whispered too quietly for anyone else to hear and they all saw the devious smirk appear on her face. "Thought you said I'm not getting any tonight?" She teased and he chuckled.

"Changed my mind." He replied amused and everyone laughed a little.

"See? You can't stay mad at me." She pointed out amused.

"No, I just thought about it and cutting you off cuts _me _off so it doesn't really work to my advantage, does it?" He replied and they all laughed.

"You make an excellent point, Salvatore." She teased and he smirked.

"I know I do, Salvatore." He replied amused and everyone was a little surprised as well as amused at him using the name back on her.

"We'll be back." Caroline said then grabbed Damon's hand and the two of them disappeared into the woods in a blur and everyone laughed.

"The woods?" Present Bonnie asked wide eyed and future Bonnie laughed.

"That's nothing. They had sex at the top of the Eiffel tower in broad daylight as well as practically every other important historical building or attraction like the statue of liberty, the white house, the Hollywood sign, Big Ben, the great wall of china, the Sydney armadillo and the Taj Mahal to name but a few, then under the table at _tons _of restaurants all around the world, every single flight we're ever on, if you _ever _see them under a blanket, they've either just had sex, are about to have sex or are in the middle of having it." Bonnie smirked and they all laughed in disbelief. "So the woods _at night_ is nothing." She said amused and they laughed.

"The Eiffel tower?" Present Caroline asked shocked and Bonnie giggled.

"Yep. They compelled the tourists not to notice them." Bonnie said amused and they all laughed in disbelief.

"In _front _of people?" Stefan asked wide eyed and shocked and Bonnie laughed loudly.

"They don't give a crap about that. Caroline says that's what compulsion is for and Damon just doesn't give a fuck what people see or think or remember." She said amused and they laughed. Present Damon was smirking like a jackass. He had to admit... all of that sounded so fun. "I swear, you can't leave the two of them alone for five minutes or they're at it." She chuckled and they laughed.

"Damon told you about the Eiffel tower?" Stefan asked confused and she chuckled.

"No, I saw them, laughed, then got the hell out of there." Bonnie smirked and they laughed loudly.

"That's so funny." Present Bonnie said amused. "You walk in on that a lot?" She asked sceptically and future Bonnie laughed.

"One of the realities of being best friends with Damon Salvatore – you see him naked _a lot_." Future Bonnie said amused and they all laughed while present Damon shot her an amused look for that.

"Can I ask a few really random questions about the future?" Present Bonnie asked her future self.

"Alright." Future Bonnie said amused.

"Who is the mother in How I Met Your Mother?" Present Bonnie asked and they all laughed loudly. Damon looked at present Bonnie surprised since he really quite liked that show and he totally wanted to know the answer to that too.

"Barney's half sister." Future Bonnie said amused.

"Okay." Present Bonnie nodded.

"Who does Blair end up with?" Present Caroline asked and both Bonnies laughed.

"I'm not telling you that one. Future you would be so pissed if I ruin the ending." Future Bonnie chuckled.

"What's different in the world?" Stefan asked her.

"North America is practically deserted where we come from. The humans fled to other parts of the world to get away from the hybrids." Bonnie replied. "Parts of North America have even been hit with nuclear bombs in the hope it would kill them. It's not a nice place, the future." She said sadly.

"But why would this Joseph guy kill all the humans? Then there would be no food." Present Caroline said confused.

"Vampires and hybrids can survive by feeding on other vampires, werewolves and hybrids. He thinks humans are scum and they have to all be eradicated." Future Bonnie replied.

"Do you seriously _like _being a vampire?" Present Bonnie asked her future self.

"Yes. I do. I'm not going to kill people but everything else about it is great." She said.

"Bon?" They turned their heads to see future Stefan sticking his head out of the back door of the building.

"Everything okay, sweetie?" Bonnie asked.

"Any chance you could conjure up some clothes for me? I think Damon would be pissed if I borrowed his." Future Stefan said and she chuckled. She closed her eyes and held out her hand then seconds later a black travel bag was sitting on her hand then she stood up and went over to the door and handed the bag to Stefan. "Thanks, babe." He said then kissed her and disappeared back into the B&B with the bag and Bonnie went back to her seat.

"Weird." Present Bonnie said.

"Totally." Present Stefan agreed and future Bonnie, present Damon and Caroline chuckled.

"Know the feeling." Caroline quipped.

"Vividly." Damon agreed and they laughed.

"Kind of must be like how Elena feels when she sees Katherine." Present Bonnie said and future Bonnie shot her a look.

"Don't compare us to either of _them_." Future Bonnie said with distaste and they were all surprised at just _how much _Bonnie clearly despised the doppelgangers.

"What happened to Katherine?" Stefan asked her curiously.

"Caroline ripped her heart out." Future Bonnie shrugged and all of their jaws dropped.

"Why?" Caroline asked shocked and Bonnie chuckled.

"It was so funny. She was so pissed since she was finally free of Klaus. Five years ago the four of us were in Florida trying to control the hybrid situation as it wasn't _as _bad back then and we bumped into her. She told us she'd been following us and she made some snarky comment about getting her boys back and Caroline was like 'that'll never happen' and Katherine was like 'of course it will, I always get what I want' so Caroline said something like 'not if you're dead' then ripped her heart out." Bonnie smirked and they all looked shocked then laughed.

"Nice." Present Damon said impressed and amused.

"Where did you and Stefan get married?" Caroline asked changing the subject and they chuckled.

"On a beach in the Seychelles." Bonnie smiled.

"That sounds amazing." Caroline smiled back.

"It was. We had a really great day." She smiled.

"Did you stay there for a while and have the honeymoon there?" Caroline asked.

"Yeah, we were there for a week. We all decided that we deserved a break since we hadn't taken a break in like a decade." Bonnie replied. "Though, to be honest..." Bonnie giggled. "You would have thought it was the other two's honeymoon because they barely left their hotel suite." She said amused and they laughed. "Stefan and I explored the islands and did lots of fun stuff but Damon was like 'seen one tropical island, seen them all, haven't seen Blondie naked enough yet though so buzz off'." Bonnie smirked and they laughed loudly. Present Damon looked highly amused.

"My future self does have a point though, who wants to hike across a tropical island and take guided tours when you can get laid?" Damon asked and they laughed loudly.

"The only time they left the suite was to go find somewhere crazy to get laid in." Bonnie agreed amused and they laughed.

"Aww, did baby bro disappoint on the honeymoon?" Damon teased her and she laughed while Stefan shot him an annoyed look.

"Stefan is kind and loving and caring and sweet... but he's not exactly the type who'd be up for it in a palm tree in the middle of the resort in broad daylight like Damon is." Bonnie said amused and they all laughed loudly.

"They did that?" Present Bonnie asked half amused half in disbelief and future Bonnie chuckled.

"They did." She said with a giggle and they laughed.

"Did you see that?" Stefan asked wrinkling his nose as he totally did _not _want to witness his brother getting laid _again_.

"No." Bonnie chuckled. "I overheard the hotel manager talking about a crazy couple the other guests were complaining about and I just knew it was them." She smirked and they laughed.

"That's embarrassing." Present Caroline said and future Bonnie laughed.

"You think that now. Most of the time in the future, the _extra _crazy places are _your _idea." Bonnie smirked and Caroline's jaw dropped and the other three laughed.

"What do you mean by 'extra crazy'?" Damon asked amused and they chuckled at him totally wanting to know.

"Let's see..." Future Bonnie said putting one finger to her cheek as she thought over everything then chuckled. "One time we were on a flight to Dubai from London and Damon happened to mention to Caroline that he knew how to pilot a plane so of course she wanted him to show her so they compelled their way into the cockpit and compelled the pilot and co-pilot to go to sleep then Damon took over piloting the plane and Caroline thought it was totally sexy so she jumped him in the pilot seat while he was steering." Bonnie smirked and they all shook with laughter.

"Are you joking? A commercial airline? With passengers?" Stefan asked shocked and she laughed.

"Yep." Bonnie chuckled amused. "That's why they were only engaged for a month. Afterwards Damon was like 'I am _so _marrying this chick' and they got married in Sicily like two weeks later." Bonnie said amused and they laughed. "What else?" Bonnie asked herself amused then laughed. "We were in the Smithsonian natural history museum." She laughed louder. "And I took the guided tour because it was something I'd always wanted to do and I turned around and they were gone so I just kept going with the tour and we got..." She laughed. "We got to the..." She laughed harder and it had them all amused. "We got to the dinosaur exhibit and the two of them were doing it up against the t-rex skeleton." She said and they all buckled over with loud laughter.

"That's hilarious!" Present Bonnie shook with laughter.

"That's awesome." Present Damon commented as he laughed. He _so _wanted to do that now!

"I've never laughed so hard in my life." Future Bonnie laughed. "The funniest part is they didn't even stop when everyone saw them." She said and they all only laughed harder. "Then they went and got the security tape so they could keep the proof that they did that." Bonnie said amused.

"Seriously?" Damon smirked and they all laughed knowing he totally wanted to watch that.

"Mmhmm." Bonnie chuckled. "They've stolen security tapes of their escapades from _tons _of places." She giggled.

* * *

><p>About half an hour later, Damon and Caroline came out of the tree line hand in hand and the others laughed at the fact Damon had no shirt on and Caroline looked highly amused.<p>

"What happened to your shirt?" Future Bonnie asked him amused.

"You know my shirts don't survive Blondie for long." Damon smirked at her and they laughed. Future Stefan was sitting on Bonnie's right side at the table next to his past self.

"Like you can talk." Caroline scoffed and he chuckled then pecked her a kiss on the lips and disappeared into the B&B. Caroline retook her seat at the table and seconds later Damon returned with a black t-shirt on and sat between her and Bonnie again.

"Up against a t-rex?" Present Damon asked the two of them with a smirk and they both laughed.

"That was awesome." Future Damon said amused and Caroline giggled.

"We should really do that again before we go back to the future." Future Caroline said to him amused and they all laughed.

"We can be in D.C. in like an hour." He smirked and they all laughed louder.

"Tomorrow?" Caroline asked and he chuckled.

"Why the hell not?" He asked her and she giggled then kissed him.

"Is that one on your phone or mine?" She asked him and they all laughed.

"Mine." Damon smirked at her.

"You have that with you?" Future Bonnie asked them amused.

"Obviously. We don't go anywhere without our sexcapade videos. They're our trophies." Future Caroline winked at her and they all laughed in disbelief.

"Past Damon totally wants to see it." Future Bonnie teased and future Damon and Caroline chuckled.

"Show him then." Future Caroline said to future Damon amused and he chuckled.

"What?" Present Caroline gasped in disbelief and they all laughed.

"What's the big deal?" Future Caroline asked amused. "You've had sex with him before." She pointed out.

"Not up against a dinosaur!" Present Caroline exclaimed and they all laughed loudly.

"But you will eventually so chill out." Future Caroline said to her past self amused and they laughed.

"Leave past you alone." Damon said to his wife then turned to present Caroline. "Don't worry, Caroline, if it bothers you I won't show past me." Future Damon said to her reassuringly surprising all of them and she gave him a surprised but grateful smile.

"Sap." Future Caroline said to him amused.

"Pressuring you to do _anything_ doesn't work, Blondie. If she's not comfortable with that, that'll embarrass her." Future Damon pointed out to his wife who rolled her eyes. Everyone else, except future Bonnie and Stefan, was kind of shocked that Damon would be so protective of her.

"You're so whipped." Present Damon said to his future self shocked and they laughed.

"Maybe, but I just got laid up against a tree and you haven't had sex in over two months." Future Damon teased and present Damon glared at him while the others chuckled.

"Shut up." Present Damon said annoyed.

"Really? Over two months? Have you _ever _gone that long before?" Present Stefan asked his brother shocked. Present Damon scowled at his future self and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Shut up, Stefan." Present Damon said to his brother annoyed and they chuckled. "Why are you trying to embarrass me?" He asked his future self annoyed and future Damon smirked deviously.

"Oh, I can embarrass you if you want." He said amused and present Damon's eyes widened a little. "Past Bonnie and Caroline, did you know that my hair is..."

"Shut up!" Present Damon hissed and the future four and present Stefan laughed knowing what Damon was about to say.

"Naturally curly." Future Damon smirked at his past self who positively _glared _back at him while the others laughed.

"What? Really?" Present Bonnie asked with a giggle.

"No, it's not. He's lying." Present Damon said hurriedly.

"No, he isn't. It's like super curly." Present Stefan smirked amused and present Damon punched him hard in the arm which made them all laugh. "Oww." Stefan chuckled rubbing his arm.

"That would probably look cute." Present Caroline commented and they laughed while present Damon rolled his eyes.

"No, not cute, with the curly hair he looks classically handsome instead of bad boy hot." Future Caroline said to her past self and future Damon chuckled while present Damon cocked an eyebrow at her.

"You've _seen _that?" Present Damon asked her half horrified and the future four laughed at him admitting it.

"You are well aware of the effects of humidity." Future Damon said to his past self amused.

"Not often but your future self isn't quite as uptight about it as you are." Future Caroline smirked at him and he rolled his eyes.

"Can we talk about something else?" Present Damon said annoyed and they laughed. "Where the hell is Ric?" He asked pulling out his phone.

"It _was _like an hour and a half ago that he called." Future Caroline said with a frown.

"_Hey._" Ric answered.

"Thought you were coming to the B&B?" Damon asked.

"_I am. Just got held up with Elena. She was kind of hysterical but she's asleep now so I'll head over._" He said and the present four were surprised when all of the future four rolled their eyes with annoyed expressions on their faces.

"Alright." Damon said then hung up.

"Where'd you get clothes, Stef?" Future Caroline asked confused.

"Bonnie." Stefan replied.

"What a nice husband you have, Bonbon. Uses you as his own personal genie. How thoughtful." Future Damon said to Bonnie dryly and she and Caroline rolled their eyes while future Stefan frowned.

"I'm sorry, Bonnie. I didn't mean it like that." Future Stefan said to her immediately and the present four were surprised that future Stefan didn't seem to make _any _remarks back to Damon's comments at all and hadn't since he arrived.

"You're whipped too." Present Damon said amused and future Stefan shot him a surprised smile. They all noticed that future Stefan seemed to love the fact present Damon spoke to him.

"Just ignore him. I know you didn't mean it like that, sweetie." Future Bonnie said taking Stefan's hand and he gave her a grateful smile and interlaced their fingers while future Damon gave Caroline a dry look and she glared at him with a 'shut up' look which he rolled his eyes at. "Maybe you should go feed." She said to him softly and he nodded, leaned over and kissed her then was gone in a blink. Bonnie turned to Damon and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Yes, darling?" Future Damon asked her amused.

"You're an ass." Future Bonnie said annoyed and he chuckled.

"You say that like it surprises you." He replied amused and she sighed.

"I love you and you know that, but what happens between Stefan and I is not your business, so keep your opinions to yourself next time." She said annoyed.

"So you're totally fine with hocus pocusing things for him all the time?" He asked her dryly.

"It's not _all _the time." She replied.

"It is _so _all the time." Damon replied annoyed.

"You're both wrong and right at the same time, so _can_ it." Future Caroline said to them exasperated and they rolled their eyes while the present four looked surprised that Caroline could shut the two of them up.

"How can they both be wrong and right at the same time?" Present Stefan asked confused.

"Future Stefan _does _ask Bonnie to use her magic for him a lot for stupid things like that so Damon's right and Bonnie's wrong, _but _it's none of Damon's business so Bonnie's right and Damon's wrong." Future Caroline said then turned back to the future two who were shooting her annoyed looks. "So get over it and talk about something else." She said to them.

"Fine." Bonnie muttered.

"And you're the referee?" Present Damon asked her amused.

"They're both so stubborn neither of them ever stops the argument. I've seen them literally argue for eight hours straight once and it was about something so stupid. And I don't have the patience to listen to that crap anymore." She shrugged and the present four laughed.

"Where did _you_ get clothes?" Present Bonnie asked future Damon who smirked.

"Went to the boarding house and took some from my past self." He replied amused and they all laughed except present Damon.

"I knew I recognised that t-shirt." Present Damon muttered and they laughed.

"It's a plain black t-shirt." Present Bonnie said sceptically.

"Yeah, but it's Jon Varvatos." Future Damon said and present Damon nodded. "Don't worry, I won't let Blondie destroy this one." He said to his past self and Caroline chuckled.

"You look too hot in that to rip it off anyway." She quipped and he smirked and winked at her while present Caroline blushed and present Damon looked highly amused.

"What's the difference?" Present Bonnie asked sceptically.

"In a t-shirt he's all bad boy yummy but in a frumpy button down shirt he looks like an old man so I rip them off in the hope he stops buying them." Future Caroline said and both Damons looked at her appalled while the others laughed at her calling Damon 'yummy' and 'frumpy' in the same sentence.

"What?" The Damons exclaimed and she giggled.

"Oh, c'mon. You're an eternal 21 year old. Stick with the bad boy hot look and leave the frumpy button downs to the over 40s." Future Caroline said to her husband with a wink and he rolled his eyes.

"I don't look frumpy." Future Damon said to her annoyed.

"Then stick to the t-shirts and you'll always look bad boy yummy hot." She smirked and he chuckled amused.

"Yummy?" He asked her amused and they all laughed.

"Mmm... think we should go back to the woods actually." She said shamelessly checking him out and they all laughed loudly.

"Ric will be here soon." Damon pointed out and Caroline faltered. She didn't want to leave Bonnie to deal with that alone either.

"Quickie?" She suggested and they all laughed.

"You just got back." Stefan said amused and they chuckled.

"The point, Stefan?" She asked and they laughed. Damon leaned in to whisper in her ear and she smirked at him deviously and nodded. "Awesome." Caroline said to Damon amused and he smirked at her while the others laughed at their cheeky expressions.

"Are you staying or going?" Future Bonnie asked them amused.

"Staying." Caroline said amused.

"Why's that?" Future Bonnie giggled.

"We talked about all the insane places we never did it in Mystic Falls so we're starting on that later instead." Caroline smirked and they laughed loudly.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own The Vampire Diaries.

A/N: Sorry it took so long for me to update this, I'm half-way through the next chapter already so it won't be long until another update :) I hope you like it!

Oh, but warning: If you like Elena, you won't like this chapter because I've made her kind of evil.

* * *

><p>The Future in Their Midst<p>

Chapter 6

* * *

><p>"Is that all you two ever do?" Stefan teased and future Damon and Caroline snickered.<p>

"No, we're both just particularly horny all the time so it works out." Caroline said amused and the others laughed while present Caroline blushed scarlet. Present Damon looked thoroughly amused by future Caroline's antics – he had to admit, she seemed _awesome_.

"Aww, Care, stop. Past Caroline is embarrassed." Future Bonnie pointed out with a smile and Caroline giggled.

"She won't be for long." Future Caroline smirked.

"You're totally going to make her think that I turned you into a deviant." Future Damon chastised her annoyed and they chuckled.

"No, she knows fine well that she's already a deviant, she just didn't have anyone to be a deviant _with_." Future Caroline smirked and they laughed while present Caroline looked truly mortified.

"You're going to put her off." Future Bonnie said to future Caroline amused.

"Hmm... I have an idea." Future Caroline smirked at future Damon.

"This can't be good." He sighed and they sniggered at his immediate assumption.

"Why don't you take past me out on a date and show her how sappy you are now and I'll go show past you _just _how well I know his body and maybe take him to the T-Rex? Then they'll be more agreeable." She suggested and they all laughed in disbelief.

"That's ridiculous." Future Damon retorted with an eye-roll.

"Hang on a minute." Present Damon interjected holding up one finger and they all buckled over with laughter at him totally wanting to sleep with his inhibition-free future wife. Future Caroline gave him a wink for that then she turned to future Damon.

"See?" Future Caroline said to her husband with a smirk.

"You're crazy." Future Damon said to her with an amused smile.

"What's the longest you've gone without?" Stefan asked future Damon curiously and present Damon shot him an annoyed look for being so nosy.

"Ever? Or since I got with Blondie?" Damon tested.

"Since you got with Caroline." Stefan said.

"Four and a half months." Damon replied and all of their jaws dropped except future Caroline and Bonnie.

"Why?" Present Damon probed appalled.

"It was when I was sired." Future Damon said and they looked surprised. "I had to stay with Joseph for almost three months then Bonnie and Caroline managed to kidnap me back and Bonnie stuck me in a house with a barrier so that I couldn't get out and nobody else could get in, as I was ordered to kill them on sight, until Bonnie found a way to suppress the werewolf side." He explained and they were stunned.

"You would have killed them?" Stefan questioned him shocked.

"It's not Damon's fault." Future Bonnie defended immediately.

"Being sired takes away all of your free will and your entire existence becomes only doing what your sire wants." Future Damon clarified darkly and they all saw that he was _beyond _mortified at the fact he'd been controlled that.

"That sucks." Present Damon commented disgusted. Future Damon looked at him with an extremely serious expression then.

"You ever come across werewolves... kill them all without a second thought." Future Damon instructed to his past self. "They all have to die." He declared and the present four looked surprised at just _how much _future Damon hated, despised and loathed werewolves with everything he had.

"Alright." Present Damon granted and future Damon gave him a nod.

"They do." Future Bonnie agreed and Caroline nodded.

"Even if you kill Joseph?" Present Bonnie asked her future self sceptically.

"Yes." Future Bonnie nodded. "Werewolves are scum. They do some of the most horrible things imaginable _without _being sired. Even the crappy vampires we've met have nothing on how evil most of the werewolves are." She commented shocking them.

"Some of the things we've seen are just..." Future Caroline trailed off with a grimace.

"By the way, did you understand what the Original witch meant by choosing my balance?" Present Bonnie queried remembering.

"Yeah, don't worry about that." Future Bonnie replied and the present four looked at her confused.

"But what does it mean?" Present Bonnie pushed.

"I'll explain it after you turn." Future Bonnie evaded.

"Don't trick her, Bon. She deserves to know." Future Damon remarked and she sighed while giving him an irritated look for caring so much about her past-self too.

"She means choosing who will be able to stop you if need be." Future Bonnie answered surprising them.

"That's how Damon became an Original?" Present Caroline tested.

"Yes." Future Damon confirmed.

"So, you want to make Damon able to kill me." Present Bonnie commented to her future self dryly.

"I'm not going to kill you, Judgy." Present Damon retorted rolling his eyes.

"Don't call her that." Future Damon said to his past self with narrowed eyes.

"When I did it we trusted each other unconditionally, so it will be a little different for you two but there has to be a balance in life and death and nobody else can be trusted with that responsibility, so you're just going to have to get over yourself." Future Bonnie said to her past-self who shot her an annoyed look in return.

"You said that you can kill each other but how would there be a balance if you did?" Present Bonnie examined.

"It would take all of my power for me to kill Damon, so if I did, I'd lose all my power and just be a vampire. If he killed me, the spell would be broken and he'd just be back to a normal vampire too. But that would never happen, so stop worrying so much." Future Bonnie replied.

"So, I still couldn't be killed with a dagger?" Present Damon queried confused.

"No, you'd be Bonnie's balance so only _she _could kill you." Future Damon clarified.

"But Bonnie can compel Klaus." Present Damon pointed out.

"Yeah, but I can't compel Damon and he can't compel me." Future Bonnie replied.

"Is it safe for the two of them to be so unstoppable?" Present Caroline asked.

"The Original witch anchored our humanity to us so that we'll never be threats. We can _never _turn it off." Future Damon explained.

"Are you joking?" Present Damon asked his future-self annoyed and future Damon rolled his eyes at how much of an idiot he used to be.

"You might not want everyone to know, but _I _know that you already feel completely again even if it's still hard for you to deal with, so stop with the crap." Future Damon stated and present Damon scowled at him for revealing that while present Stefan, Caroline and Bonnie looked surprised that Damon felt again completely.

"By the way, are we telling Ric that he's dead in the future?" Future Caroline questioned.

"He'll easily guess if we don't." Future Damon countered and she nodded in understanding.

"How will I be able to go out in the sun?" Present Bonnie queried.

"Your witch side will make that possible for you with no need for a ring." Future Bonnie replied.

"Will I still need mine?" Present Damon asked.

"The sun can't kill you anymore but it's way too bright and you'll feel sick being out in it too long without the ring." Future Damon explained. "The hybrid thing made that a non-issue for me but you will _not _become a hybrid so you still need it." He added. "Nobody tells anyone about that, by the way. I don't want Klaus finding out about it." He said.

"What about the other Originals?" Stefan inquired.

"If Damon and I survive Klaus _and _Joseph then we'll take care of the other Originals but they aren't really much of a threat to you once past me and Damon turn." Future Bonnie commented.

"Dibs on Elijah." Future Damon quipped and they all laughed. Present Damon gave him an understanding smirk.

"Dibs on Rebekah." Future Bonnie replied and Damon nodded.

"They've already killed those two in the future, by the way." Future Caroline said to the other four amused. "They're just both unable to let _anything _go." She smirked and present Caroline and Stefan chuckled.

"He stuck pencils in my neck." Future Damon reminded her annoyed.

"Yeah? And you staked him with a coat rack. He got over it. You should too." She countered and he rolled his eyes while the others laughed.

* * *

><p>When Ric finally showed up, Future Caroline and Bonnie's eyes watered immediately and Future Damon gulped at the sight of the man they hadn't seen in years – the man they'd buried and mourned.<p>

"Wow. That's weird." Ric commented as he walked over to them and Future Caroline surprised them when she jumped up and hugged him tightly. Ric looked really confused but he hugged her back… Then he understood. "I'm dead in your time." He said in realisation.

"Yeah." Future Damon agreed clearing his throat because seeing Ric was emotional for him too but he _refused _to get teary in front of everyone – though everyone could see on his face that it was visibly difficult for him to see Ric too. Future Bonnie was just staring at Ric as the tears rolled down her face and Future Damon took her hand and she squeezed it tightly. Caroline finally let go of Ric and wiped her eyes then retook her seat and Ric sat down in the chair next to her.

"So, that's weird to hear. How did I die?" Ric asked curiously.

"Yeah, you didn't tell us that." Present Damon agreed remembering.

"Klaus was playing a game." Future Caroline replied dryly.

"You said that Elena got him killed." Present Stefan pointed out and Ric looked shocked.

"What?" He asked in disbelief and the future four nodded.

"She did." Future Caroline agreed.

"How?" Present Caroline asked confused.

"Klaus told Elena that if she killed one of us, he would let her live her life away from him for ten years with no need to blood let for him to make hybrids." Future Damon responded. "But Ric had Bonnie's blood in his system, so, when Elena shot him, he turned." He explained and they all gaped at the future four.

"She _shot _Ric?" Present Bonnie gasped in disbelief. Ric was _stunned_.

"Mmhmm." Future Caroline nodded. "And it just gets better." She said sarcastically.

"So, he transitioned and Klaus told Elena that it didn't count because he didn't actually die so instead, they made a deal that Elena would hand Ric and Liz over to Klaus and _he _would kill them." Damon continued. "So, Elena lured Liz and Ric to a house where Klaus was waiting and he killed them both." He revealed.

"But why would Klaus want my mother and Ric dead?" Present Caroline asked confused.

"Damon, Bonnie, Ric and I wiped out his hybrids, killed Elijah and Rebekah, and hid the other two Originals away. Klaus found out about being unable to kill Damon and Bonnie, so his plan was to kill me and Ric to hurt them." Future Caroline explained. "But Ric and I were always with them so he couldn't get near enough to us. Ric didn't believe that Elena would hurt him so when she called to say that she was alone and injured, Ric went to get her and that's when she shot him. He showed up later and explained what happened and Elena convinced us that it wasn't her, that it was Katherine, and at that point, she'd done a lot of shitty things but we didn't think that she _personally _would kill someone so we believed her. Elena told Klaus that Ric turned and he told her that the deal was off and she promised him that she'd deliver. So, about two months later she set Ric and my mom up thinking that I would show up to save them which in turn would give Klaus the chance to kill both Ric and me." Caroline enlightened and they all looked horrified.

"She handed _me _over too?" Present Caroline asked stunned.

"Mmhmm." Caroline agreed.

"Now do you see why I want to kill the bitch?" Future Damon questioned Ric dryly and he gulped – yeah, he totally did, as did everyone else.

"Then what happened?" Present Bonnie queried them seriously.

"The three of us rushed to the house to get them back and Klaus saw that he wasn't getting Caroline alone and he figured killing Liz would still hurt us, so he stuck his hands in their chests and pulled before we got the chance to stop him." Damon replied solemnly.

"So, let me get this straight… Elena killed Ric then got him and my mom killed permanently _and _tried to get me killed for only _ten _years of freedom?" Present Caroline asked angrily.

"She did." Future Bonnie nodded finally breaking her silence.

"I see why you all hate her so much." Present Bonnie commented with a lump in her throat.

"Oh, but there's _more_." Future Caroline retorted irritated.

"How can there be?" Present Damon asked a little horrified.

"Bonnie managed to bring Ric back to life because he was a vampire. She tried with my mom too but it didn't work." Future Caroline started.

"Wait – I survived getting my heart ripped out?" Ric interrupted astonished.

"You did." Future Caroline agreed. "Klaus didn't know that and Bonnie sealed Klaus in a coffin until we could find a way to kill him then the four of us left to look for a way. Elena moved to another state and none of us talked to her after that because we all wanted her dead at that point. Then Joseph showed up and got Elena to show him where Klaus was hidden – we to this day, have no idea how she knew where we put him but that's beside the point – and Joseph freed him then had Klaus make him a hybrid. But Joseph's hybrids didn't need to transition on the doppelganger's blood so Joseph saw no use for Elena anymore as she was just a useless human to him. So, Elena pleaded with Klaus to save her as she'd helped free him and that's when she told Klaus that Ric was still alive. She gave Klaus a book that was Ric's so that he could get a witch to track Ric then Klaus tracked us down in Russia. We obviously thought that Klaus was still in the coffin and that Joseph wasn't a threat to us because of Damon and Bonnie, so we weren't being as careful as we should have been. Klaus watched us from a distance for a while and when Ric was separated from us one day, going to the store to buy coffee…" Caroline sniffed. "Klaus killed him permanently." She revealed and they looked stunned.

"That is so awful." Stefan said dumfounded.

"I've clearly missed something about Damon and Bonnie." Ric pointed out as he tried to _process _all of that. Future Caroline gave him a brief summary of Bonnie turning and Damon being her balance and he nodded in understanding as it made more sense after that.

"What was I doing while all of that was going on?" Stefan asked confused.

"When Liz died, you were in the tomb." Future Bonnie replied. "We missed a hybrid though and a while after that he went into the tomb and bit you so I let you out and gave you some of Klaus' blood which we'd drained from him before we stuck him in the coffin." She added.

"I was in the _tomb_?" Stefan asked shocked. "Who put me there?" He asked confused and present Damon's jaw clenched in anger as he already knew why.

"I did." Future Bonnie said, shocking present Stefan, Caroline, Bonnie and Ric.

"Why would you do that?" Present Bonnie asked confused.

"Because he deserved it." Future Bonnie commented darkly dumbfounding present Stefan, Caroline, Bonnie and Ric. Present Damon looked at her as he thought about what she said and _how _she said it – he saw all over her face that she still believed he'd deserved it completely, despite the fact that she was married to him. It was obvious that she didn't regret that for a second – Damon finally believed his future self in that moment; she chose _him_.

"For what?" Stefan pushed. "What did I do?" He asked worriedly and Bonnie shrugged.

"Doesn't matter. It won't happen this time around." Bonnie remarked.

"How do you know?" Stefan probed hesitantly.

"Because I'm going to compel you to make sure that it doesn't." Bonnie replied and Stefan's eyes widened. Present Damon was surprised as he understood that she was compelling Stefan so that he would never hurt Damon again and he comprehended that she clearly cared about him deeply.

"Compel him to stop nagging too." Future Damon quipped and they all chuckled while Stefan rolled his eyes.

"What about Jeremy?" Ric interjected concerned.

"Also dead." Future Caroline confirmed.

"How?" Ric asked confused.

"His death was an accident." She conceded. "Damon compelled him to go live with family friends and a month after he got there, he went out with a group of guys from the school and they all got really drunk on a boat and Jeremy fell overboard and drowned." She explained.

"I just compelled him to leave though." Present Damon pointed out.

"Yeah, I know. That's what we were fixing when we left earlier." Future Caroline responded.

"So, where is he then?" Present Bonnie asked worriedly.

"In a hotel suite in Charlottesville playing videogames." Future Damon smirked and they chuckled.

"Are you just leaving him there?" Ric asked confused.

"Until Klaus is dead." Future Caroline nodded in agreement.

"Then what?" Ric pushed.

"Then he and Elena will be compelled to forget all about the supernatural world." Future Damon explained and Ric nodded in agreement – he thought that was a good idea.

"Are you two together?" Ric asked Damon and Bonnie motioning to their hands that were locked and everyone laughed.

"No." Future Damon chuckled.

"Why's that funny?" Ric asked confused.

"I'm married to the Barbie doll." Future Damon smirked nodding his head to his wife and both Carolines rolled their eyes at the name while Ric's jaw dropped.

"_You_ got _married_?" Ric queried dazed, his pitch slightly raised from the shock he felt and they all laughed.

"Mmhmm." Damon nodded amused.

"You know, that is probably more shocking than Elena shooting me." Ric commented amused and they laughed loudly at that.

"Why?" Future Damon smirked.

"Because you're a man whore." Future Caroline teased him and both Damons chuckled and rolled their eyes.

"Am not." Future Damon disagreed.

"Are too." Future Caroline teased and he chuckled.

"How can _you _say that? I've been monogamous for nearly fourteen years." He pointed out amused _shocking _Ric.

"Aside from the threesomes." Future Caroline smirked and he rolled his eyes.

"First of all, they were _your _idea, and second, what guy in the world says no to a threesome?" Damon asked like it was ridiculous and they laughed loudly.

"True." Stefan agreed and they sniggered at broody Stefan agreeing to that.

"Was Stefan your best man?" Ric enquired curiously and Damon smirked.

"No. You were." Damon replied and Ric blinked in surprise at how fondly Damon said that – Ric realised that he'd clearly become very close to Damon in the future.

"How long ago was that for you?" Ric queried.

"A decade." Future Caroline smiled and Ric looked surprised that it had been for so long.

"Anyway, you need to turn." Future Bonnie said to her past self.

"Tonight?" Present Bonnie tested sheepishly.

"It's just better to get it done as soon as possible." Future Bonnie responded.

"Why is Bonnie turning?" Ric asked confused and future Caroline explained that to him and he was surprised but he understood the logic in that.

"Go on." Future Bonnie said to present Bonnie and Damon. Present Damon rolled his eyes then grabbed a glass from the table, bit his wrist and let his blood flow into the glass. Once the wound healed he handed the glass to present Bonnie who looked at it sceptically.

"Um…" Present Bonnie said nervously.

"I'll kill you. It won't hurt." Future Bonnie promised knowing that was what her past self was nervous about.

"How?" Present Bonnie asked uncertainly.

"I'll magically knock you out then stop your heart. You won't feel anything." Future Bonnie assured. Present Bonnie took a deep breath and drank down the contents of the glass then wiped her mouth as she set the glass back on the table.

"Won't killing her kill you?" Present Caroline asked confused.

"Yes, but I'll come back as soon as she does." Future Bonnie agreed surprising them.

"Maybe you should have more blood. Just in case." Future Damon said apprehensively and future Bonnie chuckled.

"You are well aware that it was enough." Future Bonnie teased him and he rolled his eyes while the others chuckled at him being so worried about her that he wasn't being logical. Future Bonnie smiled at her past self. "You won't regret it." She said sincerely then held up her hand. "Somnum abyssi." She said in Latin and present Bonnie's eyes closed and she slumped against the back of the chair asleep. "Ad maius bonum, pectus non felis." She said and the vampires heard Bonnie's heart stop beating. Future Bonnie started to grey immediately and they all saw the flash of panic in future Damon's eyes. "Stop worrying." She smiled at him and he watched wide-eyed as she finished greying and died.

"God, that's _horrible_." Future Damon muttered to himself while the others chuckled. Damon was so busy staring at his dead best friend that he didn't notice the flash of an idea on his wife's face. Future Caroline turned to Ric then.

"Did you know that there's a hidden message underneath the stone of your ring?" Future Caroline asked him with a smile and he looked surprised. Present Caroline, Damon and Stefan saw future Damon's facial expression turn to one of confusion which surprised them. Ric lifted his hand and slid his ring off to look at it and in a flash Caroline snatched his ring from his fingers and tossed it into the woods startling the others.

"What are you doing?" Ric asked her confused.

"Being selfish." Future Caroline replied solemnly then in a blink she was behind him biting her wrist and she forced the wound to his mouth. Future Damon snapped his head to look and his eyes widened in horror. Future Caroline moved her hand and she broke Ric's neck before Damon could even move to stop her. Present Caroline and Stefan and both Damons were staring at her in true shock…


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own The Vampire Diaries - wish I did, though, as then I would have Damon start acting like a sire to Caroline - ooh, might write about that.

The Future in Their Midst

Chapter 7

* * *

><p>"What the hell did you do that for?" Future Damon gasped in disbelief glaring at future Caroline.<p>

"I'm not losing my best friend again." She confessed heavily.

"Your best friend?" Present Caroline asked her surprised and her future-self nodded as she retook her seat next to a still gaping Damon. The present three saw how shocked future Damon was, so it was obvious that he knew nothing about it.

"With Damon and Bonnie being so close, it left Ric and I together a lot and we bonded over old movies and card games and became best friends." Future Caroline smiled sadly.

"I can't _believe _you did that." Future Damon exclaimed at her in incredulity.

"You're not remotely happy about it?" Future Caroline queried him surprised that he was so furious about it.

"You took his choice away!" Future Damon glared at her a little. "After how _you _turned, how could you do that to him?" He questioned her infuriated. "You really think that he'll want to be friends with you now after that?" He snapped and she sighed. Present Caroline was a little surprised at how unaffected her future self was by Damon getting mad at her. Present Damon was kind of pissed at her for doing that but he couldn't help being happy too as he'd get to keep Ric around without having Ric mad at _him _for turning him. Present Stefan was just surprised at how mad Damon was about it.

"But we're going back to the future. Past me wasn't the one who did it." Future Caroline pointed out and he ran his hand down his face in frustration.

"He's going to be furious with you." Future Damon countered. "And so is Bonnie." He added and Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Bonnie will get over it in like two seconds because she'll be so ridiculously happy about it." Future Caroline waved her hand unconcerned.

"How long have you been planning that?" Future Damon probed suspiciously.

"Since we decided to return to the past." Caroline shrugged shocking him.

"And you were just waiting so that Bonnie couldn't magically stop you." Damon observed in realisation and she shrugged again.

"You can all be as mad at me as you want, I don't give a crap. I'd rather that he hates me and he _lives_." Future Caroline responded like it was obvious and they all conceded that she had a very good point.

"I'm not _mad _at you." Future Damon admitted with a grumble. "You just shouldn't have done that." He countered and she smirked.

"I know that you're not mad at me. You like literally _can't _stay mad at me." She teased and he rolled his eyes while present Caroline and Stefan chuckled.

"How will Damon turning into an Original work?" Stefan enquired curiously.

"It'll just happen as soon as Bonnie wakes up." Future Damon shrugged.

"How did Klaus kill Ric permanently?" Present Damon asked hesitantly. "You didn't say how before."

"I didn't want Bonnie to have to think about it." Future Damon replied unevenly. "He…" Damon gulped. "He ripped him apart." He revealed; his jaw clenching. "Then he sent the pieces to us in boxes." Damon confessed with a grimace and the present three looked like they could vomit in horror.

"Why the hell did you let Elena live?" Stefan tested confused as he thought that everything was her fault.

"Ric asked us not to kill her." Future Caroline disclosed delicately. "So, instead, I compelled her to feel deep guilt and misery for the rest of her life. She has nightmares every night, she feels pain that isn't there – psychological torture for the rest of her life and she can't tell anyone about it." She admitted shocking them.

"She got off easy." Future Damon grumbled.

"She did so many terrible things to you all." Present Caroline said sensitively.

"She won't get the chance to do those things to you three." Future Caroline assured them. "Damon and Bonnie will make sure of that." She added.

"Won't the people who own the B&B come out here and see this?" Stefan asked sceptically motioning to the three dead people.

"We compelled them and the other two guests to leave for the next three days, so that we have the place to ourselves." Future Caroline countered surprising them. "Actually, I'm going to go get more booze. What does everyone want?" She queried.

"Wine's good for me." Present Caroline answered.

"Bourbon." Future Damon said.

"Me too." Present Damon agreed.

"I'll have wine too, please, Caroline." Stefan smiled and she nodded then disappeared into the B&B. Future Damon glanced at Ric again and scowled. He wandered over in the direction that he saw the ring go in and was back about a minute later holding Ric's ring in his hand.

"Can't believe she did that." He muttered as he sat back down.

"Yeah, me neither." Present Caroline agreed biting her lip. "Has the future version of me turned a lot of vampires? Because she did that with seemingly no hesitation."

"Yeah, Caroline's turned like eighty people already." Future Damon agreed shocking them.

"_Eighty_?" Present Damon asked shocked. "Why?" He questioned confused.

"You have to remember that where we come from, humans are being slaughtered left and right. Vampires stand a higher chance of surviving, so if she meets someone that she likes, she turns them, so that they'll have a better chance in a world full of hybrids." Future Damon shrugged.

"That _does _kind of make sense." Stefan acknowledged.

"Yeah. That, and there were a few times where we knew that we'd be going up against _huge _groups of hybrids, so we all turned a lot of people thus there would be a better chance of survival and a higher number of killed hybrids." Damon explained.

"Why don't you have a wedding ring?" Present Caroline enquired inquisitively noticing his bare left hand and future Damon looked surprised.

"I took it off for coming here. I just forgot to put it back on." He replied then stuck his hand in his pocket and pulled out his wallet, unzipped the coin purse and pulled out a ring with a plain platinum band. He slid it on his finger and put his wallet back in his pocket then held up his hand so that she could see. "Better?" He smirked at the blonde and she giggled while Stefan and Damon chuckled at him doing that.

"That's weird." Present Damon commented, meaning the look of the band on his future self's hand, and they were amused by the fact that Damon was still trying to grasp that he got _married_ in the future.

"What's so weird about it?" Future Damon queried tickled.

"The ring just makes it…" Present Damon trailed off.

"Real?" Future Damon finished for him with a smirk and present Damon rolled his eyes and nodded. "Well, believe me, it's real." He commented.

"Did you have a honeymoon?" Stefan queried curiously and future Damon sniggered at the memory.

"_Oh, yeah_." He wiggled his eyebrows and they snickered.

"Where'd you go?" Caroline questioned nosily.

"Well, Ric and Bonnie wanted to go to Tunisia and we didn't really care about _where _considering we didn't _exactly_ plan on seeing the sights." Damon jibed and they chortled. "So, we went there for a week to The Residence Hotel in Tunis then to Morocco for a week to the Hotel Riad Monceau in Marrakech." Damon replied. "That one had a really good Jacuzzi." He quipped and they sniggered.

"Did you leave the rooms at _all_?" Caroline asked amused.

"Yeah, Blondie made me go on a camel ride through the desert in Tunisia, and in Morocco…" He mocked a little. "She made me go to a cooking class with her." He confessed and they laughed in disbelief. "She also went shopping with Bonnie while Ric and I got stoned on the hookah pipes." He admitted smiling and they laughed. "They were so pissed at us." He chuckled.

"Why?" Caroline giggled.

"I'm not exactly very… uh… level-headed in general but stoned from the hookah was something else entirely." Damon quipped and they chortled.

"He means that he was falling over his feet giggling like a toddler as was Ric." Future Caroline said dryly as she walked out of the house with a small tray of drinks and the present three laughed loudly.

"That sounds hysterical." Present Caroline giggled.

"It would have been if they hadn't gotten themselves arrested and spent the night in jail for stripping off to their boxers and doing a square dance with each other in the middle of the market." Caroline smirked and they buckled over with hilarity at that.

"Damon _did_ that?" Stefan howled with laughter.

"It was some _strong _shit." Future Damon said seriously and they only laughed louder.

"And, a guy in the market saw that they were like _gone_,so he convinced Ric and Damon that he sold flying carpets and got them to buy the hideous ones he couldn't sell for like $5000." Caroline said and they chortled.

"Yeah, but you got it back." Future Damon pointed out.

"I still had to watch the two of you yelling commands at a carpet." She retorted mockingly and Stefan, present Damon and Caroline were in hysterics at the thought of that.

"Were they seriously arrested?" Stefan tested entertained.

"Yeah, but at that point, Bonnie and I were like 'I can't believe we're _with_ those idiots', so we just pretended that we didn't know them, let them get arrested and kept shopping." Caroline smirked and they guffawed.

"That's funny." Present Damon commented with amusement.

"It _was_ funny until Ric and I woke up in the cell." Future Damon jibed.

"Why?" Present Stefan chuckled.

"They were both used to sleeping next to Bonnie and me and they were still in their boxers and they woke up cuddled into each other." Future Caroline giggled and future Damon rolled his eyes while present Caroline and Stefan laughed loudly and present Damon grimaced at the thought of that.

"Did Ric and Bonnie get married?" Present Caroline enquired with interest and future Damon and Caroline glanced at each other worriedly.

"Please don't bring that up to Bonnie or ask her about it." Future Damon bade and they looked surprised at his request.

"I won't." Present Caroline promised.

"Like we said earlier, Klaus watched and waited and the day he killed Ric was their wedding day." Future Damon revealed and they looked shocked.

"It was like the worst day of our lives." Future Caroline added.

"What happened?" Stefan tested hesitantly, not sure that he wanted to know.

"Bonnie and Caroline were getting ready, Caroline was helping Bonnie with her dress and there was a knock on the door and Caroline went to get it. There was a box sitting there and it looked like a present." Future Damon started.

"And the card read 'Congratulations on your wedding day, Bonnie'." Future Caroline winced and their eyes widened guessing what was coming.

"So, Bonnie thought that it was from me, considering we were the only ones who knew that they were getting married." Damon said heavily. "Then she opened it… and found Ric's head." He finished and they looked like they were going to be violently sick.

"That's the worst thing I've ever heard." Present Caroline said in horror.

"I have to agree with you there." Present Damon said sickened – though, in all honesty, he felt quite emotional at that on top of feeling sick. Ric was his best friend and the mere _thought _of his friend being put through that was horrendous for him.

"How did you know that it was from Klaus?" Stefan asked repulsed.

"He'd written 'Love, Klaus' in blood on his forehead." Future Caroline sniffed back tears at the memory.

"I can't believe _Bonnie _didn't kill Elena for that." Present Damon commented revolted.

"Bonnie… Bonnie wanted me to kill _her_." Future Damon admitted quietly. "She couldn't deal with it and she couldn't turn it off because of our anchored humanity. So, instead, she spent practically every second of the day studying every spell, potion ingredient and magical element that she could find until she finally found a way to write a spell for a potion that would kill Klaus." He explained.

"How could she face him earlier?" Present Caroline probed quietly as she wiped her eyes.

"Because she knows that he'll be dead in a few days." Future Damon answered. "She knows that if he's dead, he can't do that to Ric."

"She doesn't really love future me, does she?" Present Stefan tested curiously and Damon sighed – he didn't want to get into the Bonnie and Stefan drama.

"She _does_." Future Caroline differed. "But Stefan, how do you just get over what happened to Ric?" She asked and they saw her point. "It's only been eight years since then. She does love future you, but until she comes to terms with what happened to Ric, it won't be in the same way because she's still holding part of herself back." She explained and they nodded in understanding – they couldn't really blame Bonnie for that because it was _terrible_.

"Fair enough." Stefan agreed.

"By the way, _you _can go find them a human to transition on." Future Damon remarked to Caroline motioning to Ric and she shrugged.

"I'm hungry anyway." She responded.

"Don't you have bags?" Present Caroline queried.

"God, no. Those things are gross." Future Caroline complained and the two Damons snickered while present Stefan and Caroline looked surprised at her having that attitude.

"But you don't kill people, right?" Present Caroline asked hesitantly and a devious smile appeared on her future face.

"Would I do such a thing? That would just be… mean." She smirked and both Damons laughed at that while present Caroline's eyes widened.

"You do?" Present Caroline exclaimed shocked.

"Was I seriously that annoying back then?" Future Caroline queried future Damon sceptically and he shot her a look while present Caroline crossed her arms over her chest and present Damon was trying not to laugh – he totally _loved _future Caroline, he thought she was _awesome_.

"You weren't annoying, Caroline. She has a point, considering you never wanted to kill people." Future Damon countered and present Caroline was a little surprised that he would stick up for her.

"You're young. You'll grow up and realise that you're not a human anymore. You don't see it yet because you're still wrapped in cotton wool around your mother and your friends, but there's so much more to life than Mystic Falls and following human rules." Future Caroline said to her past-self and present Damon smirked at her for that – he understood his future-self's 'she's a real vampire' comment then.

"But killing people?" Present Caroline probed her future-self who smirked in return.

"Plenty more where they came from." Future Caroline quipped deviously and present Damon laughed at that because he couldn't help it – he totally _loved _that she _actually said that_.

"That's terrible." Present Caroline muttered.

"Get off your high horse. Nobody likes a party-pooper." Future Caroline chirped and present Damon and Stefan couldn't help a chuckle at that. "Anyway, I'm going hunting." She stated standing up. "Want to come?" She asked present Damon mischievously and he snickered.

"Mmhmm." He agreed and future Damon rolled his eyes at his former-self because he _knew _that look on his own face. Caroline took off into the woods and present Damon followed, leaving present Caroline alone with Stefan future Damon.

"She's messing with you." Future Damon placated to her. "She very rarely kills."

"She's totally going to do your past-self, isn't she?" Stefan mocked and future Damon sniggered.

"Probably." He agreed amused.

* * *

><p>Caroline and Damon found a campsite deep in the woods and they saw a couple there roasting marshmallows.<p>

"Which one do you want?" She asked him in a whisper as they approached.

"Whichever." He shrugged.

"I'll take the girl." She statedd and he looked at her curiously.

"Why?" He questioned.

"Can't you smell her arousal?" Caroline smirked. "Her blood will be full of pheromones." She winked and he looked surprised that she'd like that – though, _he _liked that and he wondered if his future-self had taught her about that.

"Are you going to kill her?" Damon examined curiously, wondering if she had it in her to do that and she nodded like it was obvious.

"Mmhmm." She confirmed then pushed him up against a tree which visibly surprised him. "You see, I kind of want to use their tent and dead people don't tend to complain about stuff like that." She smirked and he chuckled in surprise as the lust glazed over his eyes. Damon _so _liked this Caroline. He was seriously into her already.

"Won't future me be pissed at that?" He queried though he really didn't care and she giggled.

"When we go back to the future, he'll have the memory of it. It's not cheating, so he can't get mad." She quipped amused.

"Shall we then?" He smirked and she smiled.

"Mmhmm." She nodded then stepped away from him and walked into the campsite. The two humans looked up at them surprised.

"Hello." The woman greeted them, surprised at their sudden appearance.

"Hi, I was wondering if you could help me with something?" Caroline asked the woman. She stood up to look Caroline in the eyes.

"Help with what?" She queried and Caroline's pupils dilated.

"You will enjoy this immensely and you will not scream." She compelled surprising Damon that she'd compelled _that_.

"What's going on?" The man probed and his confusion was evident then Damon hauled him to his feet.

"Don't scream." Damon compelled him then the two of them sunk their fangs into the humans' necks. Damon was finished in seconds and he tossed the man aside. He was surprised to see that Caroline was still feeding and that she was feeding slowly and the woman was moaning in pleasure. He watched carefully and the lust he felt for her only built up further. About a minute later, Caroline tossed her body aside then slowly walked up to Damon. "Are you into chicks too?" He queried her curiously as to why she'd fed like _that _from the woman when the man would have easily done the same thing for her. She just smiled at him deviously.

"I'm into a lot of things." She purred and he tried not to shudder at how hot she was. Caroline stepped right up into his space then slowly licked the trickle of blood on his chin up to his mouth and he moaned in pleasure then moved his hands to hold her hips. Caroline had fed slowly, so the woman's blood hadn't gone anywhere. Her tongue traced his lips then she pulled her head back a little to look at him. "Are you attracted to me?" She enquired interestedly and he nodded immediately.

"I always have been." He answered and she smirked.

"Then get in the tent." She instructed deviously and he smirked back at the fact it was actually going to happen then ducked into the tent and she followed…

* * *

><p>Almost finished with the next chapter too :)<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own The Vampire Diaries.

A/N: Sorry I took so long to update. I'm trying to get on top of all of my stories.

* * *

><p>The Future in Their Midst<p>

Chapter 8

* * *

><p>Caroline pushed him down on his back on top of the sleeping bag and straddled his waist and his hands went back to her hips. She crashed her lips to his and he kissed her back deeply as she unbuttoned his shirt then his jeans. Damon pulled his shirt off while Caroline rid him of his boots and jeans leaving him in just boxers. Caroline whipped his boxers off in a blink and his eyes conveyed his lust.<p>

She crawled back over him and kissed him again and her hand took hold of his cock and her thumb rubbed the most sensitive spot under the tip and he moaned into her mouth. Caroline reached her hand under his head and her fingers gently caressed the nape of his neck just as she moved from his lips to his ear and she nibbled on his earlobe and he gasped at how _incredible _that felt and she chuckled against his ear.

"What?" He asked unevenly.

"I know your body better than you do." She purred into his ear and he shuddered underneath her at the thought of that.

"Really?" He managed to get out as her tongue traced down his neck.

"Want me to show you?" She teased deviously and he moaned a little at that.

"Hell yes." He agreed and she smiled against his skin. Caroline trailed the tip of her tongue down his neck over his collarbone – she was watching his face as she did so and she saw the momentary disappointment in his eyes as she reached his chest… until his eyes widened at the fact she _didn't _trail her tongue over his nipple, instead she moved to the side and licked, kissed and sucked down the skin over his ribs and he moaned while the muscles under the skin shivered under her ministrations. Caroline was kind of amused by the surprise that had shown on his face when she by passed his nipple.

"I know that you don't like it." She commented with a smirk and he gave her a small smile for that – then she increased the speed of her thumb on his cock and he was back to groaning again. She kissed down his side to the dip of the 'v' on one side of his hips and she trailed her tongue down it causing him to moan loudly.

"What's the thing?" Damon gasped as he was in so much pleasure already.

"The thing you like?" She smirked at him and he nodded. "I'll show you." She winked then she moved down between his legs and he was watching her through hooded lids because his body was thrumming in pleasure in a way it hadn't before. She'd literally already almost hit _all _of his 'spots'. With her free hand, she hooked his leg over her shoulder and he looked at her sceptically for that – until she sucked one of his balls into her mouth and swirled her tongue around it. He gripped the sleeping back tightly underneath his fingers because _that _felt marvellous.

"Fuck." He hissed then she started to _hum_ – Damon thought he was going to lose it because he swore that he could feel that all the way down to his toes. "I'm going to come." He choked out then in a blink her hand replaced her mouth on his balls and she wrapped her lips around his cock and she twisted her tongue in circles against his sensitive spot – Damon couldn't hold it any longer and Caroline knew it, so with her free hand she reached up and bared her wrist and he just sunk his fangs into her wrist in time for his orgasm to strike. He came _loudly _and Caroline swallowed every drop of him down. When he was finished, her tongue trailed back down to his balls and she traced them lightly and Damon jerked a little and grunted in pleasure as the very last sensations left in them were drawn out until he couldn't feel anything else. Damon slumped down tiredly then Caroline crawled up to lie beside him leaning on her elbow as she peered down at his exhausted face.

"_That _is the thing you like." She smirked and he stared at her in disbelief.

"No other orgasm compares to that." He stated shocked and she giggled.

"Your future self said the same thing the first time I did that to him." She winked and he looked at her curiously.

"You actually do love him don't you?" He asked her and she gave him a fond smile then reached up to smooth his hair out a little which Damon found oddly comforting but he was a little surprised that she would do something so affectionate to the present version of him.

"No, Damon. I don't love _him_. I love _you_." She countered softly and he blinked in surprise.

"But I'm not that version." He whispered and she gave him a sad look.

"But that's the thing… I love _all _the versions because they're all the same man." She explained tenderly and his stomach fluttered. "You _are _him. He _is _you. If we'd been sent back to the point in time where you were feeding on me at the founders' party, I'd still love that version too." She promised and he winced at the memory of that.

"Why?" He asked her confused and she sighed.

"Because there is nothing that you could ever do, that would change how I feel about you." She confessed and his eyes watered because he could understand why his future-self loved her so much. "You've only seen the banter and heard about me and your future-self running around screwing each other but it goes so much deeper than that. We've been together for a long time. I would kill for you, I would die for you and I would tear up the world for you." She disclosed caringly and he stared at her.

"You really mean that." He whispered and she nodded. "Stay in this time." He requested staring into her eyes and she smiled because she understood that he wanted an ally. She understood that he just wanted someone to accept him just the way he was.

"You have me in this time already." She pointed out. "You have to remember that I'm 32 years old now, so I grew up. But you and my past-self need each other. Being with me made your future-self accept love and happiness into his life, accept that he _does _deserve to be loved." She explained and he gulped at her knowing him so well. "And being with your future-self, made me strong and confident and completely comfortable in my own skin. But we did it _together_. It was a slow progression but we're two halves of a whole. You could have that too." She said sincerely then chuckled. "I know in this time I'm ditsy and girly and kind of annoying but I'm young and insecure. I used to talk more around you because you made me nervous." She admitted and he looked like he felt guilty for being so bad to her. "You have plenty of insecurities in this time too. You hide yourself away behind sarcasm and don't let anyone get to know the real you." She pointed out and he nodded reluctantly because he knew that she clearly knew him inside out regardless if he admitted it or not. "You've always felt like the second choice just like I did." She said and he gulped. "But with me, you're not second, you're not first… you're the _only _choice because I will never want anyone else." She assured and he blinked a few times to comprehend that. "That…" She smirked. "And the sex is fucking amazing." She quipped and he chuckled – he knew that she was trying to make him laugh so that he wouldn't be upset. He appreciated her so much for that.

"I see that." He acknowledged and she snickered.

"Oh, baby, you've seen _nothing _yet." She smirked and his eyes widened because how could it be _better_?

"What?" He asked shocked and she giggled.

"_That _was the thing that you like for _head_." She teased and he gulped wondering what else she had up her sleeve. "There are _plenty _of other things I can do to you to rock your world." She smiled and he shuddered at the thought of that and her choice of words.

"Like what?" He examined and out of the corner of her eye she could see him hardening again.

"Well… I can do the splits you see." She smirked and his jaw dropped at where it was going. "Your favourite 'fuck' position is me on my back doing the splits with you on top because it lets you go _really _deep." She revealed and he groaned.

"Fuck." He hissed and she giggled.

"Would you like to try that?" She smirked and he nodded wide-eyed and she smiled then kissed him a peck on the lips. "You know that you like being the dominant in bed." She pointed out. "So, what are you waiting for?" She teased and he smirked then she found herself on her back with him on top of her.

* * *

><p>"My future self is really different from me." Caroline said to Future Damon who sighed.<p>

"Not in all ways." Damon countered. "But you have to remember that my Caroline was betrayed by Elena, saw her mother get her heart ripped out and saw Ric get his heart ripped out – then eventually… saw his head in a box. My Caroline has had to kill _hundreds _of hybrids. My Caroline was tortured by Joseph and had some of her internal organs cut out because he's brutal." Future-Damon explained and Caroline and Stefan were gaping at him because that was so terrible. "She's been through _so _much in such a short time and she hasn't turned it off. Ever. She's so strong emotionally and she's incredible in battle too. She had to grow up and see true horror way too fast." He said sadly. "So, in some ways, she's hardened but in other ways she's still the happy, bubbly and sweet darling that you are." Damon guaranteed and she blushed a little at him saying that to her.

"It's understandable after all of that though." Stefan commented sadly and future Damon nodded.

"Those things won't happen to you, so you won't grow hard inside like she did. I promise." Future Damon said to her genuinely and she nodded and gave him a small smile because she really liked future Damon; he was kind of a dream boat.

"There's something I've been wondering, though." Caroline started.

"Ask." He encouraged.

"Why is my future-self so fine with the fact that you're better friends with Bonnie than she is?" Caroline examined and Damon smiled at her. He did understand why she would ask that.

"Bonnie is like… my long lost twin or something." He began amused and they laughed at him saying something like that. "We have all of the same interests, we're similar while still being like opposites in a way, we balance each other out and we click in a way nobody else understands." He reasoned. "But." He interjected. "Ric was to you, what Bonnie is to me." He revealed and she looked _seriously _surprised. "If he hadn't died then my Caroline and future-Ric would be just as close as me and Bonnie are. My Caroline isn't jealous of our relationship because she understands it since she experienced that with Ric."

"That's why she turned him." Stefan said sadly in understanding.

"Yeah." Damon nodded. "The way she did it was stupid but I know _why _she did it. And my Caroline and Bonnie are still best friends. They still love each other to death." Damon added.

"And what about my mom? Is future-me going to go see her?" Caroline questioned and Damon shook his head.

"No, I don't think that she could cope with that." Damon denied forlornly. "Though, I had a thought that maybe Bonnie can try to spell Tyler so that his werewolf curse is bound like mine." He suggested and she was visibly surprised. "It might not work but it's worth a try." He added and she looked at him confused.

"But why would you suggest that? You don't like him." Caroline observed and he smirked at her.

"But I love _you_ and I know that his death would hurt you." He countered and she looked stunned while Stefan was giving him an amused look for being a sap.

"You don't love _me_, you love the future badass version." Caroline pointed out and Damon chuckled.

"No, she's still you. She's just fourteen years older than you are, doesn't mean that she isn't still you." He smirked and her stomach fluttered.

"But if you save Tyler, then Caroline will be with him instead of you." Stefan pointed out and Damon shrugged.

"It doesn't matter. I have no faith in my past-self. I'm going to try to talk Bonnie and Caroline into staying in this time if I survive because I can't go back to a time where I don't have them. I'd rather die." Damon declared and they looked shocked.

"But you wouldn't know." Stefan countered confused and Damon nodded.

"We will. Not for long but for about fifteen minutes, we'll get to see how the future has changed while still remembering." Damon clarified glancing downwards.

"You _did _say that you'd compel us to do what you want, remember?" Stefan examined and Damon shrugged again.

"It won't work now that past Bonnie and me will be linked from this early on. We won't be able to compel them. I'm not really worried about their friendship because they'll figure it out really quickly. Past Bonnie saw my Bonnie's memories so she knows already." Damon answered.

"How can you not be worried about going into the future and not being friends with Bonnie? I thought that you said that she's like your long lost twin." Stefan repeated confused and Damon sighed.

"Because I can deal with not being friends with Bonnie." Damon replied shocking them as it was obvious that Damon and Bonnie were beyond close.

"Then why don't you want to go back to the future?" Stefan tested.

"Because I _can't _deal with going back to a future where I'm not married to Caroline." Damon admitted and they looked stunned at his admission.

"Why?" Caroline questioned confused at him saying something like that and he sighed.

"I've been with her for like fourteen years. She's my whole world." Damon responded and Caroline was wide-eyed that he felt that way about her. "So, I'm not going back to the future where I'll find out that my past-self screwed it up and she hates me. That would be a fate worse than death, so I'd rather stay here or die along with Klaus." He admitted and they were stunned. Damon's head cocked to the side then and he scowled and rolled his eyes – they figured that it was future Stefan coming back. Damon picked up his drink and started to drink it.

"Oh my God, what happened?" Stefan exclaimed darting over to Bonnie. Damon ignored him, so the other two felt the need to fill him in.

"Our Damon turned Bonnie, so it meant that the future version of her will be dead until she wakes up." Present Stefan explained and future Stefan sighed in relief then retook his seat next to future Bonnie.

"What about Alaric?" Future Stefan tested sceptically – it was obvious that Stefan wasn't a fan of Alaric's.

"My future-self turned him." Caroline divulged and he frowned.

"Oh." He said and they all knew that he wasn't happy about that. They figured that he thought that he wouldn't get to be with Bonnie and best friends with Caroline if Ric was alive.

"Did you see her and our Damon? They went hunting." Caroline said and future Stefan glanced at future Damon hesitantly as he'd come across the tent and the two drained humans.

"Uh… well… they aren't hunting anymore." Future Stefan replied and future Damon rolled his eyes at the fact that he was still there and took another gulp of his drink but didn't comment.

"What do you mean?" Present Stefan probed confused.

"Uh… they're in a tent." Future Stefan answered and future Damon's lip twitched in amusement at his horny wife but _still _didn't comment which shocked the present two considering he didn't even _look _at future Stefan once. "Can I talk to you for a second, Damon?" He asked with a sigh.

"No." Damon muttered.

"Why are you fine with talking to my past-self?" Future Stefan asked confused and Damon looked at him with a dry expression.

"Because I still like _him_." Damon pointed to the present version of Stefan and future Stefan sighed.

"You _do_?" Present Stefan asked surprised.

"So does my past-self." Damon nodded and future Stefan looked at present Stefan sadly. He stood up and motioned for present Stefan to go with him and Damon rolled his eyes again knowing that they were going to have some kind of 'chat' then they left and he and Caroline were alone. She couldn't really help a blush at being left alone with him. "Are you alright? This must be seriously weird for you." He said kindly and she nodded.

"Yeah, it is weird. But aside from the hybrids, my future-self looks happy." She observed and he gave her a small smile. "Why doesn't she want to stay in this time?" She asked confused and Damon gave her a sad look.

"Because when she goes back to the future, her mother will be alive, as will Ric and Jeremy, Klaus will be dead, she'll be able to have a life that isn't just killing hybrids. She won't have to remember all of the terrible things that happened." Damon answered back gently.

"You're not really going to ask them to stay." She said in realisation and he sighed.

"No. I wouldn't do that to them." Damon confessed.

"But you said that you didn't want to go back." Caroline noted confused and he nodded.

"I'm not going back. But they are." Damon assured and she looked stunned – she understood that he was going to let himself die or stay in that time alone.

"Why?" She asked confused. "You'll only have to see the future with the memories for fifteen minutes."

"I just _can't_." Damon admitted. "You don't see it because I used to be such an idiot, but being with you brought me back to life. I don't have to be that guy that I was in your time anymore because I have you. You taught me to embrace my emotions and use them to make me stronger. You showed me that I _can _trust and love and that it doesn't have to always hurt because it never hurts with us." He clarified and she looked stunned at how he viewed his relationship with her future-self. She thought that it sounded wonderful. "So, I'd rather die with Klaus with the memories of that than have to go to a time where none of it happened. Then all of my memories will be gone and I'll be right back to square one. No. I can't." Damon shook his head and a tear streamed down Caroline's face because she just thought that was so sad.

"But how do you know that things won't work out the same way?" She asked softly.

"Because I don't deserve you, Caroline. I really doubt that I'd have the luck to win your heart twice." Damon replied and her stomach fluttered…

* * *

><p>AN: Let me know what you think :)


End file.
